Eyes Never Lie
by RangerAragorn-44
Summary: After a disastrous summer, Aragorn and Legolas are together again. However, their friendship will once again be put to the test as events, as strange as a mist covered path, unfold that threaten to take away more than just their faith in each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Eyes Never Lie**

**By:** RangerAragorn-44

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **

I own nothing of these characters or of Lord of the Rings; they are all creations of Tolkien.

**Summary:**

**After a disastrous summer, Aragorn and Legolas are together again. However, their friendship will once again be put to the test as events, as strange as a mist covered path, unfold that threaten to take away more than just their faith in each other.**

**Author Notes:**

Let me know what you think. This story will be like the next chapter of "summer of hidden fears", but you don't have to read it to understand this one!

**-Part 1-**

The forest path was hidden by a thick dark shadow that even the ranger was having a hard time navigating through. Aragorn's horse walked on cautiously, the reason for it moving at all was the young man's quiet encouragement, whispered softly in an elven dialect that one would only expect to come from the most learned of the fair folk. Then again, Aragorn was not a common human; not simply for the reason that he was raised by the elf lord of Rivendell, but because he himself was Isildur's heir. He was the one chosen to lead the humans after the Eldar leave middle earth. For now, however, he was simply Estel, the human son of Lord Elrond, brother to Elrohir and Elladan and brother by heart to Legolas Thuranduilion, crowned prince of Mirkwood.

Ever since the Valar saw it fit to put the ranger and the elf prince together, they had been inseparable through good and bad times; although a few family members would most likely add insufferable and uncontrollable to that description. Their most recent adventure had landed the pair in another deadly predicament that nearly cost the young ranger his life. However, after the healing, both mental and physical, had ended, the time had come to say goodbye. Aragorn smiled, still coaxing the stallion forward, as he remembered that day that had occurred only three weeks ago. Of course before Legolas had departed he left with Aragorn an invitation to spend the winter with him in Mirkwood, and after days of badgering the ranger had succeeded in getting the reluctant permission of his ada, despite the disastrous summer that young man and the elf prince had spent together...

Much to Elrond's dismay, Aragorn, being the eager youth that he was, had decided to leave at once, and before either of them knew it was time to say their goodbyes. The twins had already said farewell the previous morning. They left the valley on a hunting trip in order to fill the stores for winter, so today it was just Elrond and the ranger.

Aragorn remembered how tightly the elf had hugged him and how reluctant the elder elf was to let him go. It was as if the ranger would disappear right before his very eyes as soon as he broke contact.

"Be safe, my Estel." He whispered softly in the man's ear.

Something told Elrond to hang on to him, to take back his permission, to force his son to stay with him where it was safe, but he feared that the man would not understand. Perhaps it was time for Elrond to be selfish... but he loved his adopted son as much as his own twins and to keep them from happiness or to break a promise was not his nature. So despite the argument that raged within his mind, he let the ranger go and smiled as Aragorn mounted his bay stallion and nudged the horse forward. Elrond, who now stood alone in the courtyard, could not help the feeling of concern that washed over him. He was sure as he watched his Estel leave, that trouble was just around the corner.

The weather had been favorable for travel. A cool breeze weaved it's way through the trees kissing the young ranger's skin and ruffling his hair. He smiled watching the leaves fall all about him as he led his horse down the well traveled and familiar path toward the mountain pass leading to Mirkwood. There was something about the fall that he loved, perhaps it had to do with the fact that he grew up in an elven haven where beauty, no matter what season, was always present. Whatever the reason he seemed to breathe deeper than he had in days. He loved his home and family, but the wild was just as much a part of him as they were.

Much to his dislike, when night had fallen upon him, he built a makeshift flet in one of the shorter trees in the vicinity and attempted to sleep. He woke before sunrise and continued south east toward the pass. Aragorn was about two days into his journey when he ran into another ranger; he appeared disheveled and upset. Aragorn looked the man over checking quickly for injuries as he dismounted, but the only signs he detected were ones of distress and exhaustion. The ranger's hair was blond and his eyes were a deep shade of green. At first glance he seemed older than Aragorn, whose Dunedain heritage caused his body to age much slower than a ordinary human's would. They were in fact more or less the same age, but this man was obviously not of his blood line. Then again there were so few left that could truly trace their origins to back to Numenor. The man smoothed out his dirty hair and wrinkled clothes in an attempt to look more presentable. His weary eyes attesting to the fact that he had not slept in days.

"My name is Dalran, and I have heard news of your travels, Strider of Rivendell, from your leader Halbarad. I am most pleased to find you here. I have urgent matters that need attending to." His voice was rough from lack of water, so Aragorn, without a second though gave him his own water skin. The man bowed his head in thanks as he drank deeply. He handed the water back to Aragorn who returned the gesture.

"Well met, Dalran. Now, how can I be of asistance?" I hope that it is beyond the pass for I am headed toward Mirkwood to spend the winter. I do not wish to be trapped here by the early snowfalls." Aragorn replied, hoping that it would not take long, for he wanted to spend as much time with Legolas as he could. He missed the elf, they were like brothers and in his opinion three weeks apart was far too long without a visit.

"I have reports of ill tidings, and they hail from just beyond the pass." Aragorn smiled at this news, but it quickly faded from his face as the Ranger continued, "A hunting party that I happened to meet traveling from Rohan has given me disturbing news of disappearing villagers, in a town two weeks travel from this pass. Unfortunately, It is to the north of Mirkwood." The stranger replied not noticing the look in Aragorn's eyes as his heart sank. He had been looking forward to seeing the prince within three days time if he traveled on horseback. Now it would take him at least two weeks if the village he was thinking of was the same one this man was speaking of, and that was not even taking into account how long it would take him to decipher the mystery. He sighed inwardly, not wanting to show disrespect and nodded to the ranger, signaling for him to continue.

"The livestock have been disappearing for some time now, usually in two or three day spans until recently. Two children were taken this past week." The ranger stated gravely.

"Did you receive any details on how they were taken?" Aragorn questioned; this would take a few more men than just two.

"Yes, they stated that it had all started when a strange mist descended upon the town several weeks ago, the few flock animals that had been killed were blamed on wolves until the two little girls went missing in the fog. One of their dolls had been found two days later, deep in the woods and splattered with blood. Naturally, the village had been thrown into a state of panic. A hunting party was sent out to kill any near by predators, but, much to the dismay of the village, they too, never returned. After the party went missing, the people more or less have been living in fear. No one enters or leaves the village gates and if they choose to do so they are never seen again." The Delran waited for a reply.

"I see." Aragorn thought carefully and despite what his heart was saying he continued. "Return to your own leader and send several rangers back to assist me. I will head there immediately." Aragorn said, the regret well hidden in his voice. Legolas would have to wait, this was more important.

"Very well, good luck Strider. I will go with all the speed that I can muster; I shall return with help as quickly as I can." Dalran replied. They said their farewells and Aragorn, leading his horse, turned and faced the entrance to the mountain pass.

After two days of traveling, Aragorn reached the edge of the forest of Mirkwood. He longed to turn south, but he knew that duty came before self want, so he located a path in the wood and headed North toward the village. For three seemingly endless days, Aragorn hugged the edge of the forest. The spiders rarely came north, but something about the trees gave the man an uneasy feeling, one that Aragorn had attempted to explain to Legolas several times. The open landscape however made him an easy target for orcs, so he decided that creepy was better than capture.

Today, Aragorn especially longed for the bright openness to the east of him. He shook his head in order to clear his mind. The memories of his ada, as well as the ranger, had distracted him from where he was going, and now he seemed to be going in circles. The darkness was quickly taking a turn for the worst, and the grim news that he had been given several days ago was quickly becoming all too real as thin wisps of swirling mist began twisting wickedly around him. The sun, now high above the trees, brought no relief to the fog that consumed Aragorn and his mount, in fact, with every passing second it appeared to grow worse until finally all visibility was lost. Aragorn, carefully dismounted his horse and took the reins tightly in his hand. If he lost his horse, he lost his supplies.

The bay stallion pranced and pawed at the ground nervously and the snap of a twig caused Aragorn to jump to attention, straining his eyes in the direction that he thought the sound had come from. His heart pounded in his chest as he drew his dagger, ready to strike at what ever it was that threatened him. Suddenly, something gripped his shoulder. Aragorn, adrenaline flowing through his veins, spun around on his heels and pressed his weapon to his attackers throat, his other hand, releasing his horses reigns, gripped the strangers hair exposing his neck.

"ARAGORN, it's me!" Legolas cried, as he wrapped his hands tightly around Aragorn's wrist in an attempt to gain his own freedom. At once the young ranger released his friend and sheathed his knife.

"Legolas, I am so sorry, I had no idea it was you..." Aragorn never finished, Legolas' soft snickers interrupted him.

"You know, that really wasn't funny at all, I could have killed you." The ranger scolded seriously as he punched the elf in the arm, finally causing Legolas to double over with laughter. The amusement that the elf found in the situation was lost on the man.

"Elves! They never take anything seriously!" Aragorn cried in disgust, throwing his arms up in the air.

"I'm sorry my friend, your right it wasn't _that_ funny." He said still smirking, "but what may I ask had you so nervous?" He said, sobering up, an under-laying tone of worry was now detectable in his voice.

Aragorn explained to his best friend what the ranger he met days earlier had described to him. Worry creased the elf's face; this was disturbing news. The village was located on a trade route for his people. If the road was dangerous, then his people were in danger as well, and as prince of Mirkwood, it was his duty to protect them.

"Well, what say you to another adventure?" Legolas asked his friend who stared back at him and shook his head.

"Legolas, I will do this myself. Remember the last hunting trip we went on? Do you even remember how we ended up captured and almost sacrificed to a heathen god!" Aragorn stated flatly, but Legolas just grinned.

"All the more reason for me to come. You need someone to save you." Legolas held in his laughter as he finished.

"Oh, since when did getting captured become the same as rescuing? And if I recall correctly, you made my capture ten times worse," Aragorn retorted with a snort. Legolas just grinned.

"It is in the past my friend." Legolas stated trying to ignore the fact that Aragorn was right. Now it was the ranger's turn to snicker. Aragorn ducked as Legolas attemped to smack the ranger upside the head.

"Then I guess you can do it yourself, I'll meet you back at the palace," he said as he turned to walk away still smiling.

"Fine you can come, I hate these woods anyway," Aragorn said with a shudder, "They give me..."

"The creeps!" Legolas laughed as Aragorn glared back at him.

"Yes, they do!" He retorted giving the elf a playful shove. "Lets just get going. This fog... never mind!" the ranger growled as Legolas attempted to suppressed a smile, but failed miserably.

"What were you doing so far north anyway?" Aragorn asked the fair being, trying to change the subject.

"If you must know, I was looking for you. You were late. Remember the time you got lost and I found you a week later still wandering around the woods." Legolas said, the smile never leaving his lips.

"Lost! You left me there! And besides I have been here so many times before I could find the palace blindfolded." He retorted with an accusing look. The elf replaced the grin with a mock offended look. The pair staired at each other for a second more and both burst out laughing.

"I am glad you are here, my prissy elf." Aragorn said sobering up.

"And I am glad to be here, you stubborn ranger." Legolas said ruffling Aragorn's hair as the ranger tried unsuccessfully to duck out of the way. With that the two set off together, both content for the moment to be in each others company again.

* * *

And we have not even gotten to the good part yet...Let me know what you think! Reviews are most welcome, but please be kind! 


	2. The Beast Within

Here is the next chapter... I hope that after reading the first chapter that some of you are in for the long haul. If not maybe this one will change your mind! One thing is for sure... it's going to be a rough road for our heroes! (Laughs maliciously) Enjoy...

**Chapter 2**

**-The Beast Within-**

The silence that hung in the air was as thick as the fog that surrounded the elf and ranger, and was only broken by their soft conversation that passed between them. The man's bay stallion followed at an unusually close distance behind the pair. Daerandir, elvish for shadow wanderer, was named and given to Aragorn by Elrond, for the elf lord knew that it would take a brave mount to accompany his son, especially in the darkest of places. There was not a place Aragorn had lead Daerandir that caused the horse to be restless, yet here, even the brave beast had begun to grow uneasy. He snorted loudly, causing the pair to turn their heads.

"Something is wrong," Aragorn's whisper was just loud enough for the elf to here. Legolas nodded, he had never seen Aragorn's horse behave this way and knew immediately that both the horse and master were right.

"Man le trasta?" '_What troubles you?'_ the ranger whispered to the stallion, who began to back up, tossing his head wildly and pulling against the reins that Aragorn gripped.

"Legolas, we should turn back and wait for the other rangers to arrive." Aragorn stated gravely the mist stirred violently as Daerandir reared up, but Aragorn held fast.

"I think that you are right my friend." Legolas replied, drawing one of his knives silently from its sheath.

A branch snapped in a nearby tree. They were not alone.

Aragorn grasped the muzzle of his horse and rubbed it affectionately, stilling its movements. He spoke to it softly in elvish, telling it to return to Mirkwood's stables and await his return. The horse nickered softly. Aragorn hugged Daerandir's neck. He quickly removed the bridle from the horse's head and tied the stirrups together preventing them from getting caught on any protruding branches. With a final pat he stepped back and watched the horse gallop back down the path they had just traveled, towards Legolas' home.

_Crack._ Another branch broke, causing Aragorn to turn from his horse as it disappeared behind the trees.

"Legolas, Let's Go..." That was all Aragorn had said before hearing a rush of air. A sharp burning pain followed, yet it all seemed so unimportant to the Ranger. He reached up and pulled a thin dart from the side of his neck.

"Legolas..." Aragorn said quietly, the elf's eyes grew wide as he laid eyes on the barb that the ranger held in one hand, the other covering the small puncture wound. Aragorn's legs threatened to give, and it was not lost on the fair being. Legolas, ignoring Aragorn's protests, picked up the ranger and began sprinting back down the path. Aragorn's shouts however quickly dies down. His head spun dizzily and he couldn't move a muscle. He thought he saw shadows following them, but was not sure if they were real. The trees began to blur together.

"Stay with me, Aragorn!" Legolas shouted trying to keep the man with him, but Aragorn barely heard the command. The elf's voice seemed so far away.

"I can't." he whispered. Another rush of wind followed the soft reply and Legolas stumbled as tiny projectile hit him in the back of the neck. The elf fell to the ground, along with the fading ranger who fell beside him. Aragorn watched helplessly as several large shadows gathered around Legolas and himself. A black bag made of thick material was roughly shoved over his head and he saw no more, falling into an unconscious state soon after.

* * *

The ranger moaned softly, he moved to raise his hand to his neck and could not. They were bound tightly. 

"Legolas?" He tested, there was no reply.

Aragorn shifted his weight and began to stand up, but he hit his head. He kicked out in confusion and hit a wall before his leg was even extended. His movements were frantic now; he hated small spaces, and where ever he was did not even fit his definition of tiny. This was inhuman, he would not have wished this upon his worst enemy. He scratched at the metal wall, and he threw his shoulders into the door above him until they were bruised. In one final act of desperation to escape, he began repeatedly slamming his bound fists into the wall above him until the metallic smell of blood filled the tiny chamber. He stopped trying as the warm sticky liquid ran down his knuckles, soaking the tight rough ropes. He resisted the urge to vomit. This was hell on earth, worse than any beating he had ever received, for it did not hurt his body; it hurt his mind. He curled in on himself as much at the tight cube would allow and began rocking back and fourth. The darkness was maddening, his only light source coming from the small slits where the door opened and closed, so he closed his eyes tightly shutting it out all together.

Aragorn wasn't sure how long he had been jammed in the small dark space, he had lost all track of time, but it truly seemed like an eternity. His back and legs ached horribly from being in the same position for so long. He hoped Legolas was faring better that he was, though he seriously doubted it. Suddenly, a bright light assaulted his senses. He shied away until he realized that the light was coming from above. The young ranger knew he was free at once, and despite his stiff body and sore hands he quickly clambered out of the small space in the floor. He would rather face what ever waited for him in the light then be locked back up in the tiny damp prison.

The large stone room that suddenly surrounded him caused the ranger to feel miniscule compared to its towering walls. Barred windows, located all around the top of the walls, let in an eerie light that seemed to come from nowhere. There were two doors located on the same side of the room spaced several yards apart; one was about the size of a man, the other was strangely small and narrow. Aragorn was sure that when opened they would simply slide into the wall and disappear for from where he was he could see no other logical way to access the room, there were no hinges.

Dark shadows were spread out unevenly across the grey floors as well as the walls, and until his eyes adjusted Aragorn simply thought they were caused by the oddly shaped bars. Horror quickly filled his eyes as he discovered that the splotches were not shadows, but once scarlet pools of blood that had turned into dark red stains after being left to rot on the stone. Aragorn's mind began playing terrible visions of what could have killed or have been killed in this room. Whatever it was, he thought to himself, he was not going to wait around and find out.

The ranger jolted upright, frozen with fear as a loud grating noise filled the chamber ripping his mind back to reality. The crash of the metal door echoed strangely off the stone walls. Aragorn crouched stiffly into a defensive position and peer into the darkness of the newly open tunnel. Darkness, complete and utter darkness stretched out before the young ranger as he scouted out the cramped passageway. Aragorn strained his eyes to see if there was anything threatening approaching and almost lost his balance as a soft padding noise echoed out of the blackness.

As the sound grew louder, Aragorn quickly backed away from the passageway toward the opposite wall not knowing what to expect. Then he saw it, icy silver-blue eyes, a color so deep that they rivaled the color of Legolas' eyes as well as Aragorn's own. They held an eerie glow that seemed to see right through the ranger. A growl reverberated throughout the large room and Aragorn's jaw nearly hit the floor in disbelief as the light revealed the spot flecked coat of a large leopard. Its soft feet padded and scraped against the stone floors as it tested the air with its grey nose. It did not take long for the beast to set it's hungry blue orbs on the pale figure that now stood directly opposite of the prowling animal. Aragorn had only seen colorful illustrations of this creature in several of the books that lined the wall of his father's study. This was a mountain breed he determined after assessing the whiteness of the fur that shone with an odd glow all its own and the crystalline eyes, that somehow seemed strangely familiar to him. It's teeth were bared, but the eyes spoke of confusion and fear. Something was wrong, but what it was he could not determine.

They began to circle one another in a deadly dance that spoke of the violence that was sure to commence shortly. Mere seconds seemed like hours before the blue eyed beast started closing the circle, but the cat suddenly paused. It gazed intently into the rangers eyes; they almost seemed to plead with Aragorn. Aragorn contemplated speaking to it in elvish, but the beast quickly shook its head, glanced down at the floor and began a vicious charge at the unarmed ranger. Aragorn crouched down as the leopard leapt for him and managed, before they fell to the ground, to get his feet under the cats belly. As sharp claws sunk in his shoulders, Aragorn with a cry of pain, kicked the cat with his legs, managing to throw the leopard over his head and crashing into the wall behind him. The puncture wounds bleed freely, but he quickly regained his feet and ran to the slowly moving animal. He grabbed the first thing he could, a beautifully jeweled collar encrusted with emeralds and blue diamonds that encircled the leopard's neck. He pulled it taught it in an attempt to choke the life out of the beast. If it came down to it, his life or the animals, he would not lose. His will was greater.

The cat struggled and trashed but the ranger held fast, the collar however did not. With a snap, gems scattered across the stone as the leather was split in two. Aragorn was thrown back to the floor, his head colliding with the ground. It took him a minute to refocus his vision and he sat up warily, why had he not been torn into pieces. He glanced to the spot where the leopard had once been, but instead of seeing the white spotted fur, he saw the fair, faintly glowing skin of an elf. He dashed to the still body and carefully turned it over. Upon seeing the face his worst fears were confirmed, eyes never lie. It was Legolas, only now his lids were closed and a thin line of blood escaped the fair lips leaving a fine trail down his chin.

Aragorn, wasting no time, quickly began assessing his friends condition, checking his vital signs first. Finding a strong, but slow pulse, he sighed in relief. He had simply been knocked out. He then made sure that there were no cuts or abrasions where the fair head had contacted the wall. Thankfully, there were no visible signs of trauma. Legolas' clothes were tattered and frayed at the edges and his hair was a little ruffled, but all in all the elf seemed relatively unharmed. The ranger knew however, that after being thrown into a wall and almost being strangled, his friend was not going to be in the nicest of moods when he woke up, but at least they were here together.

"Here..." Aragorn mused, he had no recollection of where 'here' was, or what had happened after he was captured. All he knew was that there was something beyond him and Legolas, something dark and mysterious that surrounded them like hunters corner their prey. He hoped that his friend would know the answers. For the time being, however, he took off his cloak and more for his own comfort than Legolas', for he knew that elves did not get cold, he wrapped it around the elf, allowing his friend's head to rest in his lap. After seeing to it that Legolas was in a comfortable position, the ranger slowly leaned his back against the wall. He planned on keeping watch over his friend until he woke and nothing, not even another, beast would prevent him from doing that.

* * *

Hope you liked it... if you did let me know: ) 


	3. Healing of The Heart

Just a short chapter, I've kept you waiting far to long and I apologize, I have been busy with college and softball as well as re-typing my first fanfict One Last Adventure. I also just recieved some really upseting news, so I havn't had the time to edit and refine the whole chapter. I decided to brake it down into two smaller pieces. Hope you enjoy it, I should be posting the next bit hopefully sometime next weekend. Thanks for your patience!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**-Healing of The Heart-**

Aragorn awoke to a room bathed in gold. The setting sun, now slipping through the bars, broke through the gloom that hung heavily in the air. Legolas began to stir, and Aragorn, alerted by the movement, sat up quickly from a slouched position causing his head to swim dizzily. After regaining his composure, he slowly looked down at his shoulders and noticed two dark crimson stains. He tried to hide them, but his cloak was wrapped around Legolas leaving him no way to keep the injury concealed. The elf watched the scene unfold and shook his head. Several seconds passed until Aragorn finally noticed him staring.

"Good thing I am here human, or you would be one sorry mess." The elf stated matter-of-factly, humor laced in his words. Aragorn, his mind still cloudy from sleep, responded loudly.

"Good thing you're here? You did this!" The ranger was always rather short after waking up, and his words held an irritated bite to them no doubt because of the injury. His reply was met with a wide eyed and confused stare as what had transpired finally dawned on the fair being.

"Legolas, I am sorry, I am not angry, you know how I get when I am tired..." Aragorn's apology was cut short.

"I... I did do that... I am so sorry, my friend." Never before had Aragorn ever heard Legolas' voice so full of sorrow and guilt. The elf took in the sight of the scattered gem stones that caused the blood spattered floor to sparkled as a stream does on a sunny day. Legolas closed his eyes, tightly shutting out the scene, It wasn't just a dream. He continued speaking, more to himself than to Aragorn.

"I remember now, I could see it happening, but I could not stop myself." Legolas whispered, forcing the ranger to strain to hear his words.

"Legolas, all is well, I know that it was not truly you that did this." Aragorn winced as he tried and failed to put his hand on his friends shoulder in order to comfort the elf. Legolas opened his eyes and offered a weak smile. The elf carefully helped Aragorn remove his coat and shirt so he could better assess his friend's wounds. The ranger clenched his jaw tightly as Legolas carefully pulled the shredded ends of Aragorn's tunic off the wounds. Blood flowed freely from four of the ten punctures, two on each side, where the claws had sunk deepest. They were red, inflamed, and appeared to need stitches; unfortunately the two were ill equipped to handle that caliber of medical attention at the moment. Legolas, ripping the bottom of his tunic as well as the bottom of Aragorn's travel cloak into long strips, began carefully packing each of the gashes with the cloth. Taking some of the wider lengthier strips, the elf wrapped it around the rangers shoulders, across his chest, up his back and over his shoulders again, securing the packing as well as offering some protection to the infected tissue. The ranger, wincing as he shifted the newly bandaged wounds, carefully replaced his tunic, leaving his heavy overcoat next to him fearing the leather would aggravate his injury.

"They're a little enflamed, after all..." Legolas took a long pause and looked down at the tips of his fingers that now bore the remnants of Aragorn's blood, the blood that he had spilt. He wiped them on his leggings, trying to rid himself of the memory. The stains still clung to the pale skin. "It's not like I had the opportunity to clean my hands while I was walking around on all fours." A long stretch of silence passed between the friends each lost in thought. Legolas, breaking the stillness, placed his hands over his fair face, trying to hide the guilty pain that ate away at his heart. He hated seeing his friend hurt and it killed him inside that he had made it so. The ranger, despite the fire that raced through his upper body, grasped the elf's trembling hands gently. He softly pulled them away, revealing Legolas' tear stained cheeks that shone in the soft glimmer of the fading sun. Aragorn suppressed a protest of pain as he wrapped the elf in a hug. Right now, Legolas needed to be healed much more than he did.

"Aragorn, your going to hurt yourself." The elf chastised as he quickly wiped the watery stains from his cheeks. The ranger gave a soft snort, but could not think of a reply. His eyes, despite his previous rest, had begun to droop heavily and the ranger was drowsy from a lack of blood. His body needed time to heal.

"Tomorrow, my friend, we will find a way out of here and I will find you the proper help that you deserve." Legolas continued quietly, he felt a dark magic at work, and it made him uneasy. Despite the evil that seemed to surround them, the elf's attention was quickly redirected toward the human. He watched Aragorn's head nod slowly as sleep began to take hold of him. Legolas removed the cloak that his friend had so generously given away and returned it carefully to it's owner, being sure not to disturb the ranger's wounds.

"Thank you, mellon nin" Aragorn whispered as he leaned against Legolas' chest. The elf wrapped his arms protectively around his friend with great care and began his watch over his injured friend, unaware that the ranger had done the same for him the previous night.

* * *

Hope you liked it... Reviews please, They really do help! 


	4. Cry of The Wolf

The next chapter is finally here... and its a longer one! Sorry it took so long...

**-Part 4-**

**Cry of The Wolf**

The pair awoke with a jolt as a loud scraping sound assaulted their senses; the human sized portal began to quake. Four large cloaked figures soon appeared at the opposite end of the room. The elf looked down at the ranger in his arms and worry filled his eyes as a feverish gaze was returned. The man's wounds were infected and Aragorn was not well at all. Legolas held tighter to his friend as the guards approached them cautiously.

"You are needed. The master summons thee." The taller of the four rasped from under his hood. Two of the guards started toward Aragorn. Legolas stood up, ready to defend his friend, but with speed greater than any elf possessed, the other two hooded beings lunged at his arms, gripping them in a bone crushing hold. No matter how fiercely the elf struggled he could not break free.

"Legolas, where are they taking me?" confusion and fear were evident in the rangers tone. Legolas movements became more frantic at his friends cries. The hooded figures grasped Aragorn, who had slumped against the wall, by the arms and started dragging him away. He dug his boot heels into the stone, but to no avail for the fever had weakened his body. The ranger hung his head in defeat and simply watched as Legolas thrashed violently against his captors.

"Legolas, be still..." Aragorn whispered quietly. To the ranger, it seemed pointless to even try to break free, where would they run to?

"Strider!" The elf cried. All he could do was strain against his captors as Aragorn was taken through the archway and swallowed by darkness. The two figures holding the elf suddenly threw the fair being into the wall and with terrible swiftness passed through the door. Before Legolas even began to move toward the door, he heard the crash of metal upon stone. The elf collapsed to his knees. Aragorn was gone.

* * *

Legolas sat staring blankly at the wall for hours, his knees drawn up to his chest. He was waiting, just hoping and waiting. Finally, his silent prayers were answered. The door slid open and Aragorn was roughly shoved in. The ranger turned around sharply and glared back, but the door had already shut. Legolas rushed over to his friend, and pulled the human to a tight hug. The human did not return the gesture. The elf looked at Aragorn, worried that he had aggravated one of the rangers injuries. 

"Are you alright?" He asked cautiously, taking in his friend's physical state, he looked better than he had ever seen him before. Something was not right.

"Yes, all is well. It's strange Legolas, I remember being thrown into a dark room. After that it's a blur, but I have never felt this way before. I feel so full of energy." As Aragorn lifted his arm to brush back a stray lock of hair something bright caught the wood elf's eye. He quickly grasped the ranger's wrist and glared suspiciously at a silver bracer. Delicate carvings of a strange language encircling a moon were etched on the gleaming polished surface. A matching one resided on his other wrist.

"Where did you get those?" The elf inquired, worry evident in his voice.

"I told you... I don't remember..." Aragorn said flatly as he stared at his wrists trying, but failing to recall anything that had happened before entering the room. "I should though, I wasn't gone long."

"No my friend, you were. The sun has faded considerably." Legolas said, concern etched on his face.

"You worry too much my eldar friend, we are fine." Aragorn said matter-of-factly; Legolas' fair mouth nearly hit the floor.

"Strider, are you crazy, what's the matter with you?" He shouted using the man's ranger name incase someone was dropping eaves.

"Legolas, when have we ever been in any trouble that we couldn't get out of? Whoever is keeping us here gave me these, how bad could he really be?" He questioned, defiance and anger were evident in his voice.

"Aragorn..." Legolas whispered in disbelief, "You are not well my friend. What they did to you I do not know, but it ails you and turns you against me. Think, what did they give to you? What did it smell like? Remember!" Legolas pleaded with the young ranger but he saw only a stranger before him. Aragorn did look different. His face bore an almost wild appearance, more rugged than he had ever seen the man before. And that was when it happened, Aragorn's eyes, once the most unique and beautiful the prince had ever seen turned a sickeningly bright shade of yellow. When he looked at the ranger they glowed as a dogs does in the moonlight.

"Strider, it's the bracers, take them off!" Legolas shouted, watching Aragorn's every move. The ranger's head snapped to the elf, eying him as one does its prey.

"Why? You want them for yourself, don't you? The fact a pathetic human might be equal or even superior to an immortal, like yourself scares you doesn't it? DOESN'T IT?!" The ranger shouted madly, his yellow eyes glowing terribly in the light of the setting sun.

Legolas, though he knew that it was not truly Aragorn, could not help the sting of the words that poured from the ranger's mouth. If that was how the human truly felt then they would have to talk about it, but for now the fair being needed to focus on getting his friend back to reality.

"Estel, forgive me." He whispered as he dove for the human, but the ranger was too fast for the elf. He dodged Legolas and his fist came in contact with the fair being's flesh. Legolas staggered, but recovered quickly. This was madness, the elf thought to himself as they circled each other. Their sparring matches back home were never anything like this. His friend was trying to hurt, trying to break bone, trying to kill. Legolas attempted to plead with his friend again.

"Strider, Estel, listen..." He never finished. Aragorn took another swing at his friend's face only this time he missed, and much to his surprise he was shoved forcefully away. Legolas didn't want to hurt him, he just needed to get close enough to get a good hold on him. Aragorn grinned, laughing maliciously as he came at the elf again, feigning a punch, and landing a clean and precise kick to Legolas' side. With a sickening crack, Legolas staggered back. His breathing was labored as he grasped his side and winced in pain. Aragorn was a formidable opponent without the bracers, but this was ridiculous. He stopped backing up as he hit the wall. The cool stone gave the elf an idea. Aragorn stalked toward the elf, his eyes flashing dangerously. He swung at the elf again, but this time Legolas was ready. Despite the fire he felt in his ribs, he grasped Aragorn's forearm, pulling it behind the ranger's back and slammed him into the wall. Legolas held fast as the human thrashed violently against the rough treatment.

"You are no friend of mine... you are a traitor... first born scum!" The human spat maliciously. Legolas, using his body weight and strength managed to hold the ranger while he undid the first bracer, but Aragorn would not give in so easily. The ranger smashed the back of his head into the elf's face, breaking free from the fair being's grip. The ranger staggered away. He seemed slower and disoriented. Legolas had a split lip and bloody nose, but he refused to surrender. He would not lose his friend to the darkness. He held the silver bracer victoriously in his hand. Aragorn let out a wolf like howl and ran towards the elf. Legolas grasped Aragorn by the shoulder and threw him into the wall; once again using his body weight he forcefully removed the other bracer. Aragorn, finally freed from the tainted objects, collapsed to the ground. Legolas leaned against the wall and winced in pain as he slowly slid his battered body to the ground next to his friend.

They were both too exhausted to move, but only several moments later the elf heard soft sobs coming from the man. Despite his own wounds he softly put his hand on the rangers back as he trembled. He had been in his place only a day before, he knew the feeling and it was one that he would not wish on even his most hated enemy.

"Legolas, I am so sorry... I feel so used." He choked out, the last sentence was barely a whisper that even Legolas had to strain to hear. The elf rubbed the rangers back in soothing circles.

"All is well Aragorn, did I hurt you?" Legolas asked as the young man sat up swiping at his eyes, feeling a little embarrassed but very guilty. He winced when he saw Legolas.

"You are better at sparring than I thought you were." Legolas ground out through gritted teeth as Aragorn brushed the elf's side with his hands trying to assess the damage he had done.

Aragorn gave a weak smile to the elf and muttered some more apologies under his breath. Legolas heard everyone of them and despite his need of medical attention grasped the human's hands and held both of them in his own, stilling Aragorn's movements. The humans wrists were bloody where the silver had bit into his skin so Legolas slackened his hold afraid to cause him anymore pain.

"Know this, I will never fear your greatness. In fact, one day I know that you will exceed some of my own talents. And I will never, no matter what you may think in that stubborn human mind of yours," the elf laughed softly, "ever think of you as inferior. From the first day we met you showed me that you were never anything less than my equal. And that is how I still see you now." Legolas paused and smiled, "Now fix my nose, I do believe you have a horrible habit of breaking them, your brother can attest to that."

Aragorn smiled and nodded wiping at his eyes for a second time. He then turned his attention to Legolas' wounds. And one by one he worked to restore the elf's health.

"Finished." He said sighing as he leaned his back on the cool stone wall behind him.

"No we are not! What about you?" Legolas said, his strength was returning and he was ready for a friendly argument.

"What about me? I am fine my friend." The ranger replied sliding his wrists a little further up his sleeves.

"I am sure that your forearms feel fantastic after wearing those oppressive things," He said as he nodded toward the silver bracers that lay in mock innocence across the room where the elf had thrown them. "I have already seen them Estel, just let me help you." Legolas stated, it was more of a demand then a request.

The ranger quietly surrendered to the elf, and as he gingerly pulled up his tunic sleeves, Legolas winced. Dark bruises and dried blood coated Aragorn's arms from his wrists to a little more than half way up his forearms. The two had no water, so the elf was forced to wipe away the dirt with pieces of their own clothes and cloaks. With every stroke of Legolas' hand, Aragorn resisted the urge to pull away. The ranger grit his teeth and hissed when Legolas accidentally reopened one of the deeper lacerations.

"I am sorry my friend," Legolas apologized, his voice full of sympathy. Dusk was upon them again and the elf was growing very tired.

"Legolas," Aragorn said, "I can't do this anymore." Legolas stopped his ministrations and replied.

"I am sorry Aragorn. I promise I will be more careful, but it has to be done..." Aragorn shook his head as the elf replied.

"That is not what I meant. We need to get out of here Legolas. Whoever is keeping us is trying to tear us apart." Tears threatened to spill from the silver orbs. Legolas dropped the blood stained rag and pulled the ranger into a tight embrace.

"All is well, Estel. We have survived many tests before, and we shall live to do it again. We just need to fight it with all of our strength, and we will prevail." Legolas picked up a clean strip of cloth and wrapped them around Aragorn's wrists tying the two ends in a small knot, securing the bandages. Aragorn pulled his leather coat on that had remained untouched and forgotten since the day before.

"Now sleep, It does not matter who they come for tomorrow, if they come at all. We are more than friends, we are brothers. You cannot destroy that Estel, not with any army or spell." Legolas said firmly as the ranger leaned his head against the elf's shoulder.

"Legolas, sing me a song, please." Aragorn asked the elf softly. The ranger felt so lost; the elf was the only thing keeping him sane. The fair being threw Aragorn's cloak over both of them, and Legolas' clear voice soon filled the chamber with a sweet soothing melody.

"I know this song. Ada used to sing it to me." Aragorn whispered quietly. Legolas stopped singing, not wanting to upset the ranger.

"Please, don't stop Legolas... I was just thinking of home." Aragorn continued, his mind however, was far away from the large stone room. The elf smiled softly and resumed singing as the ranger drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Mysterious... I know, but you will soon find out who or what is doing this to our beloved heros ; ) Reviews please... especially if there are any mistakes! Hope you enjoyed it! 


	5. Hellish Dreams

Here is the next chapter... : ) poor Aragorn and Legolas, sometimes life just ain't fair. Reviews please

-Part 5-

Hellish Dreams

Aragorn's body slid along the stone corridor; the ranger no longer fought the vice like grips constricting his arms. After being taken down three flights of slimy stone steps, the small party jerked to a halt causing Aragorn's head to spin wildly. Wrenching a door open, the guards tossed the feverish ranger into a dark dungeon. He hit the floor hard, moaning softly as his shoulder contacted with the stone. He began to rise, but quickly stopped himself. Something in the room made him feel terribly uneasy. Then he saw it, moving swiftly through the shadows.

The ranger thought he heard a whisper in a dark language; the words echoed strangely in his mind. Suddenly, several candles simultaneously became the bearers of an eerie green flame. The ranger lay still, forcing his body to stop shaking. He prayed that this evil did not see his chest rising and falling. The dark being's attention seemed to settle upon the still huddled mass. Aragorn had been thrown into the room just far enough so the guards could close the iron door, thankfully his face had been covered by shadow. The man resisted a sigh of relief as the creature turned away from him. His hopes, however, were soon dashed as the light began to glow brighter and brighter until the once dark room radiated as blindingly as the desert sun.

Aragorn squinted his eyes to see beyond the piercing light. An acrid smell permeated the room and horror soon filled the silver orbs as the creature approached him with a sopping wet cloth. Aragorn scrambled into the corner of the room, but that was as far as he managed to get. The hooded figure's face locked onto the ranger's. Aragorn tried to struggle but none of his muscles responded. He was unable to move, unable to scream, but still fearfully aware that something even worse paralysis was about to be done to him. As the creature crouched down clumsily and pressed the cloth tightly to Aragorn's nose and mouth, the ranger took in his captors features. He wasn't even sure it was a man. Its face bore the appearance of a severe burn victim, the skin was decayed and peeling. Aragorn knew the smell must have been putrid, but for now he held his breath, refraining from breathing in the vapors from the fabric. A yellow puss like liquid oozed from several small open blisters. But there was something different about this creature that hit the ranger like a lead brick. The creature's eyes were empty black shells, and they bore into the bright silver ones, that despite their feverish glow, still held an air of pride and defiance.

'We shall have to beat that defiance right out of your pathetic human body, won't we?' The creature's grotesque voice filled Aragorn's mind, and he longed to scream as its laugh spread to the deepest recesses of his thoughts.

Aragorn was almost thankful when his vision blurred as he was finally forced to breathe in the foul fumes that diffused from the cloth. The creature turned away and he finally regained muscle control, but that did little to prevent his head from lolling to the side. What ever he had been given was powerful. Even his thoughts seemed sluggish.

"Legol...whereamI..." Aragorn mumbled, his words slurring together like they often did when he had had too much elven wine.

"You are in hell." the voice laughed again turning to see the effects of his voice, pleased to see that the man detested the invasion of his thoughts.

"Mellon nin... where..." Aragorn never finished. He curled into a ball and grasped his head in pain as a terrible scream erupted in his mind.

"Do not speak that foul language in my presence." The dark creature stalked over to Aragorn, and with terrible strength, picked him up, holding him against the wall by his throat. A single tear rolled down his face as he was roughly thrown to the ground again. He felt so vulnerable, so invaded. But his face stoned as two guards stalked into the room. In the glow, Aragorn could just barely make out their cloaked figures as his vision swam in and out of focus.

'Ranger,' the voice hissed, 'I see the elf is dear to you, is he not?' Aragorn ignored the inquiry, he didn't want Legolas to be hurt by his own tongue.

'Why do you not speak? Perhaps you would like to scream first, we have not heard your voice yet. The elf's was superb. Is yours?' The creature nodded and the guards approached him, picked up his weak body, ripped his shirt over his head and locked both of his hands in manacles suspended from the ceiling. The chains forced him to place his weight on his wounded shoulder. The cold wet dungeon wall sent a chill through his body and he hissed as the wounds from the previous day were torn open. The creature's gray lips curled into a sneer. Aragorn knew what was coming next.

Crack the first lash fell swiftly and sharply causing the careful bandage that Legolas had wrapped around the human to flutter silently to the floor. A red line of blood was drawn from Aragorn's shoulder to his lower back. With each stroke and every new welt, the human shook, but he would not cry out. He kept his mouth firmly closed even as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

'Breathe,' he whispered self consciously to himself, 'just breathe.' He would not give the creature the satisfaction of extracting a single sob from his dry cracked lips. Aragorn grew so weak from fever and blood loss that he simply let his weight hang, despite the way the manacles dug into his arms; his breath came in ragged, but subdued gasps.

He wasn't sure how long the punishment lasted. His back felt hot and sticky. Pain was his only companion and it mocked him, reminding him, with every lash, that he still lived. Aragorn's mind slipped in and out of consciousness until finally, the creature seemed to grow bored with the human's lack of response. He held his hand up with disgust, halting the guards. The cloaked beings retreated to the far corner of the room, awaiting their master's next command. Aragorn simply stared at the wall in silence, if this defiance would protect Legolas he could and would endure much worse. The ranger was sick, his empty stomach heaved, but nothing came up. He hated this place. He hated this thing that held him and his best friend captive, yet here he was... he was still trapped.

An icy cold, burning sensation came over his back. And he hissed and tried to escape from what ever had brought on this unwelcome feeling. The creature, much to Aragorn's surprise, was slathering a salve over his wounds, none too gently. Something was wrong. This creature was truly sick, the ranger thought as the guards approached and removed his wrists from the manacles. They held his arms out for the creature as he slapped a pair of silver bracers onto the humans bloody wrists. The being roughly replaced Aragorn's tunic. Aragorn was thankful that the green light had begun to fade, for it hid the grimace of pain etched on his face as the fabric contacted with his back.

'You will do nicely, my little ranger.' The creature's voice whispered in a snake like manner as the dark being patted Aragorn's cheek fondly. He tilted the rangers chin upwards with his foul hands and looked into the man's eyes. A wild grin split the dark beings face as he took in the human's strong willed glare; this ranger's spirit was strong. He would have fun breaking it. He dropped Aragorn's head and turned away, the guards once again hauled the human into the pitch black hallway.

Aragorn awoke drenched in sweat and engulfed in a sea of black. Lighting lit the chamber only to immerse him in the shadows once more. Legolas was asleep next to him. Curious to see if his nightmares were indeed reality he carefully reached his hand up under his shirt and immediately felt the dry remnants of the severe whipping. If the whipping was real, then the creature had truly put the salve on it and stopped the bleeding as well as the pain. Aragorn cursed under his breath and wondered how long he had until the concoction's effects wore off and he felt the true harshness of his mangled body.

Legolas stirred, confused by the sudden absence of Aragorn's head on his shoulder. Aragorn looked both troubled and on edge, jumping nervously when the elf placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Legolas, I remember... I remember everything..." Aragorn stated, horror laced in every word. Thunder boomed loudly outside, shaking the stone walls.  
"Its like he's testing us, Legolas." His haunted and terrified eyes stared intently at the worried elf beside him.

"Testing us... for what? Relax, Estel, what do you remember." Legolas soothed. Aragorn, after relaxing somewhat, began recounting the dream to the silvan elf.

* * *

Hope you liked it... Reviews Please! 


	6. Severing All Ties

Just a really short chapter... it's been a very busy week before our college four day break... Hope you enjoy it anyway!

**-Part 6-**

**Severing All Ties**

"Let me see..." The elf said hesitantly; he cringed as Aragorn lifted his shirt gingerly. The wounds on the human's back had already begun to smart and Aragorn shied away from Legolas' cool touch.

"Legolas, there's nothing you can do for me here." Aragorn said, pulling away from the elf. He carefully replaced his shirt covering the brutal wounds. The elf was about to argue, but he was interrupted. The two looked up in surprise as the door opposite them opened. The dark creature limped slowly into the round room, followed by several sentinels. He grinned wickedly as he stepped aside revealing the door way.

'You may go free, elf.' Legolas shook his head at the statement and replied, despite the chill that raced up his spine.

"I will not leave alone, for I was not brought here alone." Legolas stated, an air of arrogance evident in his tone.

'Then I will help you leave,' The creature shot back at the fair being, 'for you are no longer needed. I do not wish for the wrath of Mirkwood to be brought upon me.' Legolas laughed at the words as they resounded in his head causing the ire in the creature to rise.

"By keeping the ranger, you will bring the wrath of all Mirkwood as well as Rivendell upon your head. Is that what you wish?" Legolas spat out zealously, standing protectively in front of Aragorn. Several guards proceeded toward the elf and grabbed him.

"No..." Aragorn shouted. He frantically lunged at Legolas, their hands locking onto each others forearm. Aragorn's eyes pleaded with the elf, he did not want to be left alone. The ranger was grabbed roughly by his shoulders and he cried out in pain as the tight grip dug into his lacerations, but he held fast to the prince. It took seven guards to separate the two, and the silver eyed ranger watched helplessly, as their fingers slipped apart. Aragorn thrashed viciously and broke free only to be re-tackled to the ground.

"Strider..." Legolas shouted and watched as the young human disappeared underneath a sea of black fabric, until a thick blindfold obscured his sight.

As the black waves receded, the creature limped over to the ranger's shaking frame. Aragorn kicked out violently at the dark being, who stepped back laughing madly at the ranger's futile resistance.

'You are mine now, Strider, is it?' Aragorn clawed at his head, trying to free himself of the sickening voice. He couldn't do this alone. 'I shall truly enjoy this.' The being's voice whispered.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" The ranger shouted at the top of his lungs in an attempt to drown out the creatures laughter.

'Oh, you will see, ranger. You will see.' With those words the remaining cloaked beings and their master left the chamber, leaving the ranger alone. Aragorn never moved from his position on the stone floor. Tears spilled down the humans cheeks, and he rocked himself back and forth, softly humming, in between sobs, the tune that Legolas had sang the previous night.

* * *

Sorry for the little cliff at the end... I couldn't help myself the chapter was very short and it was the right time and place:) Reviews please! 


	7. Trading Places

I couldn't leave my readers hanging while I had a great trip home... Consider this a gift from the rangers :) Enjoy!

**-Part 7-**

**Trading Places**

Legolas moaned softly. His hand fell from his chest to the ground. The cool dew startled the fair being and he sat up quickly. He opened his blue orbs and found a slightly obscured, but blue sky. Legolas stood up slowly, he was back on the trail where they were first captured.

"Aragorn..." Legolas looked around franticly, despite knowing the truth that his friend was no longer with him. He looked for tracks, weapons, anything that would hint at the direction he had been brought from. Finding nothing, he slumped against the trunk of a nearby tree. The bark was smooth, and the tree gave him strength soothing the sorrow of the previous day.

'The trees...' he thought to himself. The assassins used the trees to navigate, not the trails. Eagerly, Legolas leapt up onto the shortest limb and pulled himself up through several branches. Finally, he found what he had been looking for, the bark was scratched off, and branches had been cleared. The elf peered sadly through a passage way hewn consistantly through the trees themselves. This destructive sky path was the answer to the riddle of how the children and men were being abducted. Legolas, despite the sorrow that he felt emanating from the trees could not help but feel thankful for the cloaked creatures disrespect, for now he had a way to find Aragorn.

The elf weighed his options carefully. Mirkwood was a two day journey from where he was. Legolas remembered how tightly the ranger had held his arms. The human had actually bruised the elf's flesh, and the look in the man's eye spoke of a hidden terror. Legolas, ripped himself from the memory and stealing his eyes stared down through the pathway. Aragorn would never last alone for four days with that monster. He needed to get to him now. So the fair being started out at a hastened pace away from the direction that the two had come from so many days ago.

Away from Mirkwood and into the unknown.

* * *

A thin trail of blood flowed from Aragorn's already swollen mouth. The creature wiped it gently away with a cloth. 

Aragorn wanted to scream at the gesture, but his throat was dry from lack of water, so he simply shook off the touch. Another strong fist contacted with his head.

'Would you rather be hit or helped?' The creature hissed at the defiance. The ranger was confused, only a little while longer and the human's spirit would be weak enough. Just a little longer. The creature smiled at the thought.

Aragorn was fading. After Legolas was taken away, the creature had left, but he was quick to return. The guards had moved him back to the dark musky dungeon, where the dark being began a vicious cycle of torture and healing. If the ranger passed out, his captor revived him. If he bled profusely, the creature staunched the flow. It was enough to drive Aragorn insane. There was no break from the mental assaults either. The dark voice echoed maidenly in his head. I was after one of these particular attacks that the ranger's strong resolve began to crumble. Aragorn's head dropped, he couldn't take it any longer. He was weak, in both body and mind, and he just couldn't fight anymore. He didn't want to.

Triumph! The creature laughed.

"Stop...please." Aragorn's raw voice was barely a whisper. He had truly had enough.

"Oh, the torture is finished ranger, but the pain and horror have yet to come to an end." A bright light flashed before Aragorn's silver eyes and he finally fell into darkness.

* * *

Dusk had fallen by the time Legolas reached the hidden chamber. He peered through the barred windows. Seeing a shadow he smiled, the ranger was still alive. 

"Aragorn, its me." The shadow did not stir, but a voice quite familiar to Legolas echoed through his mind.

"Legolas, leave this place. It is to late, I cannot be helped mellon nin." The voice pleaded with the elf. Deep sorrow was laced through the words.

"Aragorn, what are you doing? How are you speaking this way..." the elf's voice faded. It couldn't be. Aragorn's voice again resounded in Legolas' head.

'Legolas, I know why he was testing us...' The shadow moved toward the light, but instead of the youthful ranger appearing below, he saw the foul creature standing there instead. The ranger's silver eyes were the only recognizable feature on the grotesque body. Tear stains were visible on the scarred face.

"Oh, my friend, what has he done to you." Legolas whispered, tears rolled freely down the fair cheeks.

"Legolas, please. Just go before he comes back... and tell my father and brothers that I am sorry. Tell them that... that I love them." Aragorn's voice was so full of grief and shame. Legolas watched as the creature's body slumped against the wall. Legolas reached in through the bars in an attempt to give the ranger hope, but it was to no avail, for he could not reach the huddled form below. Sobs shook the frail frame, but no sound escaped the lips. Aragorn was not only unable to speak, he was unable cry. The elf's heart broke; a promise poured out from his mouth.

"I will not leave you here, Estel. Do you hear me? I will save you!" The elf swore, desperation laced with every word, he no longer cared who heard him. His throat burned from shouting and he bitterly tasted his own tears.

"Legolas, he has left with my... he is gone." The rangers voice choked out, he still could not believe that he was trapped in this form.

"I will find him Estel. Have faith in me gwaidor nin." The elf's voice begged the ranger to stay strong.

"I do, Legolas... I do have faith in you, but promise me this that if this is what... what I am to remain, that you will not force me to live this way. I would rather die..." Aragorn was interrupted.

"I will return Aragorn, do not lose hope. Do not speak of such things." Legolas pleaded as he rose to leave. He needed to find this demon and return his friends soul to its rightful place.

'Go swiftly Legolas... please hurry.' Aragorn's voice reached the elf as he tore off into the night. He knew where the creature would head first... the village.

* * *

So, now you know why he wanted my beloved Ranger! Hope that you liked it... Reviews please! 


	8. Don't Fear The Reaper

This next chapter should clear up a few things as well as introduce some new elements... Enjoy. Thanks to all the reviewers that have stuck with me so far... I hope that the rest of this story lives up to your expectations :)

-Part 8-

Don't Fear The Reaper

Legolas stopped to catch his breath just outside the village walls. He had been running for hours now and the faint brightness of dawn was visible just over the trees. He needed to be quick about this. Legolas knew the villagers were friendly toward the elven race, so when he knocked on the wooden gate he was kindly greeted.

"Prince Legolas," The man bowed slightly. He owed the elf no allegiance, but he bowed simply out of respect. "What business do you have in Nokalen, my lord? It is not safe to be traveling through these woods at night."

"I am hoping to find a very dear friend, Rowan. Have you seen the ranger known as Strider recently?" Aragorn was known to this village, the rangers were frequent visitors here and were welcomed warmly.

"It is odd that you should mention him, my lord. He was off to the inn. It was strange. His clothes were very different, and something about his voice was...colder. He did not even remember my name." The man looked a little disappointed at the betrayal and Legolas placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Strider has... not been himself recently. All will be well Rowan, he is just... upset." Legolas said, the bitterness well hidden in his voice. He had to stick up for this torturous monster and it killed him inside. However, people only saw their old acquaintance Strider, not the creature beneath. The elf did not want Aragorn losing friends or making any enemies because of the dark being, so he quickly said farewell to the human and started toward the inn.

Legolas, pulling his hood up to conceal his face, pushed the door open. He stealth fully weaved his way through the large crowd of patrons and settled himself where Aragorn normally sat. It was a dark well hidden corner. Legolas smiled softly, the ranger was always hidden; he liked to see, not be seen. A tinge of sorrow welled up inside the elf. He needed to get his friend back, he missed him terribly.

A black cloak swished by him and he glared in the direction it came from. Dark unkempt hair was visible from beneath a hood. It was him. Legolas needed to get him alone. He followed the 'ranger', who to started toward a wooden stair case. The man yawned loudly, and Legolas saw a smile dance on the man's face as he turned to bid goodnight to a woman, who he had been conversing with. It made the elf sick, and he resisted attacking the human in the crowded bar as he passionately kissed her.

'Aragorn', after climbing the stairs, clumsily made his way down the hallway. This was going to be too easy, Legolas thought, as he watched the human trip on an upturned carpet; he was drunk. As soon as the man had opened the door, Legolas forced his way into the room.

"HEY, WHAT THE..." The voice was the same one that once resounded in the elf's head. The same voice that had tortured the mind of his best friend. Legolas, ire rising in his heart, elbowed the human in the abdomen, knocking the rest of the protest out of the man. He shoved the human against the wall and drew one of his knives, pressing it against his throat. He was Aragorn, the way he moved, the body, the face, but the eyes were black and empty.

"I have only one question for you, answer honestly and I will be gentle." Legolas threatened. "Why did you do this to the ranger? Why not me?"

"You do not understand what it is like to live in darkness, unable to live, but unable to die all at the same time. I have been condemned to an eternity of loneliness. There was only two options... die at the hand of another, or find an escape. I was not ready to die... the ranger was my escape. As for why I choose him over you... I had more pleasure breaking him. His mind was so easy to toy with. I only wish I could have done more to him, but he was so... so weak!" A harsh laugh filled the room and Legolas drew a thin line of blood from the man's neck.

"Go ahead, elf... Kill me... Your precious ranger will be lost forever." But Legolas only smiled at the threat.

"I don't want you dead, creature... I want you to know pain, the same pain that you inflicted on him." Legolas dug his fingers into the humans shoulders electing a sharp cry. Even though Aragorn spirit had gone, his wounds were still fresh. "You will listen to me, friend..." Legolas spat out the last word as he ground the man's back into the wall. "You will return with me, and make this right."

"Or what, elf?" the creature's voice shot back.

"Or I will make the rest of your days as miserable as my friend's will be, and you will beg for death before the end." Legolas hissed. Anger flared in his blue eyes.

"So be it." At these words, Legolas lost all control. He beat the human until his knuckles bled. When the man finally passed out, he bound the human's hands and feet with rope from the pack in the corner of the room. It was Aragorn's bag, and his weapons resided next to it. Legolas grabbed both of them. He needed to return to Aragorn's soul and figure out a way to reverse this evil, before it was too late. Opening the window he threw the unconscious body over his shoulders, along with Aragorn's possessions. He carefully shimmied down a drain pipe and proceeded through the still shadowed streets, toward Rowan and the gate.

"Too much to drink I am afraid." Legolas stated coolly at the enquiringly suspicious look he received from the human. Rowan nodded sadly to the elf and allowed him to pass, the ranger was obviously not well. He quickly shut the gate behind the prince.

Legolas sighed as he reached the forest, dropping the body he held to the ground. Finding the correct path, he sighed. This was going to be a long trip back. Re-shouldering his burden he headed into the woods.

* * *

"Strider... I have him." Aragorn stirred from his position on the floor. He looked up and saw Legolas crouched next to a barred window above. A dark mass laying beside the elf was clearly distinguishable in the midday light.

'Legolas, I think I know how this must be done.' The ranger's mind was racing, if this failed, he would die, and with his death would come the end of the line of kings. The future of men would be finished. He swallowed hard... it was the only way.

'We need to kill the creature and then... I will kill myself.' Legolas shook his head at Aragorn's voice. 'Legolas trust me, I know things now... things that I would rather never have learned, but this is one of them. This creature, without knowing it, has shared knowledge with me; it will work. I trusted you my friend...' Legolas closed his eyes as he listened to the rangers voice. It sounded so far away, but it pleaded with the fair being.

"I don't know if I can... what if..." Legolas could not even bear the thought let alone speak it out loud. Aragorn smiled inwardly, his tone remained steady and calm as it echoed in the elf's mind.

'Then you will grant me freedom from this nightmarish prison that I have been confined to... now listen carefully. Toss down my dagger... I will... you know. At the same time... slit the creature's throat, but be sure to do it carefully. You need to be able to stop the blood flow quickly, so prepare one of my needles with the thread that I use to suture wounds with. You will need to close the wound, or I will be lost as well.' The elf looked horrified.

"There must be another way... my inadequacies could be your death. How could I explain that to your family if...' Legolas cried, the creature's head shook knowingly.

'Legolas, if it has come to this, just explain to them what happened. They will understand.' The elf nodded and began preparing what Aragorn had told him to ready.

'It is the only way. I do not fear death my friend. We must do this... on the count of three...two... one...'

The ranger felt the cold steel bite into his neck. He fell to the ground, the creature's hand released the knife and the metal rang loudly as it hit the stone.

Aragorn gasped for air, looking up he saw Legolas hovering over him pressing a cloth tightly to his neck. So this is what it felt like to die, it wasn't so bad it was just cold. At least he was able to look upon the sky once more and feel the soft earth beneath him. The ranger felt so cold.

"Stay with me Aragorn." There was blood everywhere. Legolas, with a shaky hand, began stitching up the wound that would save the ranger's life. Below in the stone chamber the dark creature convulsed and grew still, his own blood adding to the already stained floor.

A dark shadow rose up from the foul slit throat and floated up toward where Legolas was frantically trying to save Aragorn's life. The fair being was oblivious to the floating entity as it dissipated into the rangers chest.

* * *

So the creature is dead... sort of (laughs sadistically) Hope you liked it... bring on the Angst! Reviews please. 


	9. Sickness

Here is the next chapter... I don't know when I will be able to post part 10, but I hope to have it up by 10/14 at the latest. Thanks to all my reviewers and with out further delay...

-Part 9-

Sickness

'Why do you fight me so, ranger?' Aragorn jolted awake. The room was dark, the wood in the fireplace still smoldered. He was in Mirkwood, but the voice had felt so real, so close. Aragorn grew pale, he could not be there… could he?

"Aragorn, are you well?" Legolas stirred from his sleep. He had been sitting on a chair near the human for the past several days waiting for the man to wake.

"Pain…" Aragorn ground out, his hand instinctively rose to his throat, but it was his head that was aching. He did not feel like himself. The elf uncorked a vile by the man's bedside and poured its contents into a glass. He helped the ranger sit up and drink the liquid. It was a pain reliever and sleep inducer. The healers had made it especially strong for Aragorn, knowing that even breathing would be difficult for the man.

"Better?" Legolas asked as he watched the man relax into a drug induced state.

"Much…" Aragorn whispered as the voices once again faded from his mind and he fell into a dreamless sleep. Legolas returned to his chair; he stared at the human who's chest rose and fell steadily. Aragorn did not look like he was hurting, but his eyes told a different story. The elf was confused, Legolas had never seen that sort of reaction in the human before. He silently vowed to watch the ranger closely. Things were not as they should have been.

A week later, Aragorn, despite being healed, still spent the majority of his time locked away in his private room. The rangers' were quickly informed that the issue at Nokalen had been resolved, but Aragorn had been unconscious throughout the ordeal. The elf thought it strange that the human had never once even mentioned Halbarad after waking. The man took all of his meals to his room and ate by himself; the elf never saw him any more. Legolas concerned for his friend's well being only deepened.

Late one night, Legolas' suspicions were confirmed that something was indeed wrong with Aragorn. The elf had, after eating a late supper, decided to go sit with the ranger and speak to him, but when he approached the man's door, the human had obviously had other plans. Legolas watched him as he left the room, locking the door carefully. The elf hid and decided to follow him, not to be deceitful, but to shed light on Aragorn's strange behavior. The man led him straight to the cellar where the storage rooms were.

Legolas stood silently in the door way and watched the ranger. Aragorn stumbled slightly as he grasped several wine bottles, and he nearly dropped all them as his bleary eyed gaze fell on the fair being.

"Oh, hello Legolas. You scared me." Aragorn whispered softly, he avoided the elf's gaze.

"Mellon nin, what are you doing?" The elf needed to hear it from the man's own mouth before he made any accusations.

"Nothing, I was thirsty and you know how I hate making trips down to the wine cellars alone. I just figured I would grab some extra." The ranger lied, it poured easily from his mouth.

"At least let me help you. You look tired Estel, How have you been sleeping?" Aragorn handed several full bottles over to Legolas, who was trying desperately to start a conversation.

"Well enough, I suppose." The lies were piling up. Legolas followed the human up the stairs toward their sleeping quarters. Aragorn tripped again, but the elf caught him with a free hand.

"Estel, you should really go lie down." Legolas stated as they arrived in front of the human's room, his voice was full of concern. The man's eye's seemed unfocused, he was very… distracted.

"You are right, Legolas… I do not feel well. Hannon le." He took the bottles from the elf and slid into the room, closing the door quickly behind him. That was too close. He tossed the unopened elven wine onto the chair Legolas had occupied several days ago, keeping one for himself.

'If you give in the torture will stop… No?' He uncorked the bottle and drank deeply from it, the harsh laughter fading from his mind with every swig. He didn't even taste the usually pleasant spiced liquid; it was just a way to alleviate the suffering. It was strong, and worked well enough for the ranger. Staggering toward his bed, Aragorn collapsed onto it, the empty bottle falling from his hand. He smiled as he passed out, there would be no torment this night.

* * *

Dawn had not fully come upon the palace yet, but Legolas had already dressed. He hoped that the ranger would welcome the invitation to join him for a ride. He missed Aragorn's company. The elf knocked on his friend's door… no answer. He tried the handle and much to his surprise the knob turned. Taking in the sight that greeted him, Legolas did not know whether to scream or cry. The room was littered with empty wine bottles, and the ranger, still fully clothed, was sprawled out on the bed.

The elf walked carefully over the glass that littered the floor and sat on the bed next to his friend. Aragorn, sensing another presence, jumped up. He was no longer alone. The sudden movement caused his head to swim dizzily, he still felt the effects of the wine.

"How did you get in here?" The ranger questioned accusingly, realizing that his secret was out.

"I let myself in mellon nin; the door was unlocked." Legolas tried to keep his voice as steady as possible, but seeing the shell of his best friend wasting away in front of him was almost too much to swallow. He watched the ranger rise unsteadily to his feet, the sight made the elf sick. "How long, Aragorn?"

"How long what Legolas?" The human was annoyed and his head was pounding, but at least the voices had subsided.

"You know what I am talking about!" Legolas accused.

"There is nothing I need to tell you…" The rangers response was cut short. The elf was sick of the lies.

"Aragorn, You are sick my friend; I can help you if you let me." Legolas' words pleaded with the ranger. He placed his hands gently on the man's shoulders.

"I don't need your help, Legolas. There is nothing wrong with me…I am fine." Aragorn pushed the elf away from him; Legolas had hit a nerve. The human began to walk away, but Legolas grasped his arm more tightly this time and spun the ranger around.

"LOOK AT ME! What are you so afraid of? Why are you doing this?" Legolas' had lost all patience with the ranger and was shouting now. He didn't care any more, this behavior was ridiculous. Hurt shown in the man's silver eyes and he again looked away from the elf. He was embarrassed and he needed help, but he was too scared to ask for it. The answers he received might not be the ones he was looking for.

"Aragorn, I…" The elf, realizing the delicateness of the situation tried to apologize, but the damage had already been done.

"Get out…" The ranger's voice was nothing more than a whisper, but the forcefulness of the command was not lost on the elf. Legolas released the human and left the room, jumping as the door was slammed violently shut behind him. Tears stung Aragorn's blood shot eyes.

'You drove the elf away, he abandoned you…'

"No..." Aragorn choked out. The ranger could still feel the creatures hot breath on his skin. Aragorn drained a goblet that sat on his night table, but it was futile. No matter how hard he tried the voice always returned. How could anyone even begin to understand...

* * *

A little darker than usual... hope you liked it anyway : ) Reviews please! 


	10. Cry For Help

Thank you to all the reviewers! It pleases this ranger to see that people out there are enjoying the story!

-Part 10-

Cry for Help

Aragorn lay on his ruffled sheets, his hand's held tightly to his head. He couldn't take it anymore… It would not leave him. It tormented him so, showing him things no one should be able to see. Things that have yet to come to pass. Short comings and failure plagued his thoughts. He reached for a bottle and found it to be empty. He picked up another…dry. This was truly the worst 'episode' he had experienced and he had nothing to combat the nagging voice.

"Shut up!" He shouted into the mattress. He didn't care who saw him, he needed a way to alleviate this attack. He rose shakily and staggered toward the door. Flinging it open, he used the wall to support himself as he made his way to the wine cellars.

'Sing a song for me, ranger. I know it hurts… just one little cry… give in to the pain… just ask me to stop and I will…beg me to stop…' He pulled forcefully on the door that led to his freedom from the nightmare, but it didn't budge. His movements became frantic now. Suddenly Legolas stepped out of the shadows, a ring of keys in his slender hands. Aragorn's eyes burned with fury. How dare he take his only comfort away. He dove for the elf, but was easily pushed aside. Throwing the keys down, Legolas shoved the human against the wall, pinning him forcefully by his shoulders.

"I can not allow this Aragorn…You are destroying yourself." Legolas stated flatly hiding the pain in his voice. The ranger thrashed, but he was so weak.

"Legolas… you don't know what you are doing to me…You do not understand what you are denying me!" Aragorn shouted, his eyes found the keys on the ground, but Legolas shook him by his shoulders to regain the man's attention.

"Oh, and what you are doing to yourself is ok?" Legolas questioned sarcastically. " Look at me!" The elf demanded when Aragorn again looked away. The ranger's tear-filled eyes found Legolas'.

"No…no… it's not." The rangers voice faded to a whisper. His head fell to his chest and he dropped to his knees when the elf released his hold. "Legolas, I need help… I can't take it anymore."

Legolas knelt down and pulled the ranger into a tight hug. They cried together; this was certainly one of the worst experiences that they had ever faced, but they would survive. They would do it together.

"Legolas… he won't leave me be…" The elf pulled away at these words.

"What do you mean 'he'?" Legolas was concerned. If someone was driving the ranger to this point then they needed to face justice. He would see to the task himself.

"The creature that…tortured me. His voice haunts my every moment. I can not escape. There are times that I feel he is in the very room with me. It's like he is inside of my mind…he is driving me mad. The drink helped me to forget, but even that is beginning to fail me." Aragorn's eyes were wild with desperation. "I feel like I am losing myself…"

"There is nothing my father, nor the healers can do for this. We will need to return to Rivendell, Lord Elrond will know how to fight this dark shadow." The fair being hugged the ranger again.

"Legolas, winter is upon us, there is no way to make it back through the pass." Despair plagued the man's words. The sheer hopelessness in Aragorn's voice ate at the elf's heart; there had to be a way to heal the ranger.

"If we are swift, we will make it before it is too difficult to navigate. I can not bear to see you like this mellon nin…" Legolas said, hurt evident in his tone. The ranger was a mess. His skin was pale, his body was weak, and his eyes seemed so dull and lifeless. The truth was, the elf was scared for his friend. This seemed beyond both of them. "We will leave tomorrow." They rose together, but the ranger's eyes still pleaded with the elf. Legolas knew what Aragorn wanted.

"Please Legolas…" Aragorn's voice was so quiet. He was begging the prince. How could you refuse a friend something that they needed?

"Aragorn, it is not healthy… you know this. Can you not try athelas just this once?" Legolas suggested, his voice was hopeful. The ranger's brows furrowed. He had not even thought of that; it was just another reason for the elf to worry. Aragorn's better judgment had been severely compromised. The man nodded. The elf placed his hand on the man's shoulder, transferring strength and peace to Aragorn's hurting mind. The voices grew quite for the time being, and with Legolas walking behind him, he turned away from the dark cellar and headed back up to his room to begin preparing for their journey back to Rivendell.

After gathering their possessions and supplies, the elf soon had a crackling fire going. Legolas put a pot of athelas on to boil and in no time the sweet smell filled the room. The ranger was exhausted and as the clean smell permeated his senses the darkness left his heart. He fell into the first peaceful sleep he had had in weeks. Legolas, with a satisfied smiled, pulled the blankets over Aragorn and settled himself in a chair.

"Quel esta, mellon nin." Legolas whispered as he stroked the fire still higher. The warmth cutting through the cold biting chill that, as of late, seemed to stalk the ranger where ever he went.

* * *

Legolas woke up first and was pleased to see the ranger still breathing deeply. Aragorn truly had been fatigued. These night terrors seemed to eat at his very soul, steadily leeching the life right out of him. The elf sighed. Lord Elrond would know that to do. He always did. The elf felt a gaze upon him, and when he looked down again he saw the ranger's bright silver eyes staring at him. 

"Felling better?" Legolas questioned. Aragorn yawned and blinked several times to clear his vision before he replied.

"Yes, better than I have in a while."

"And the voice…?" Legolas continued.

"Has left me for now, thank you my friend. Athelas was a very good idea…" The elf laughed.

"Yes, it was, but we should depart soon, my father will be very upset when he finds out why all his wine has been disappearing." The elf shoved the human lightly, and Aragorn chuckled softly. Legolas smile only widened, that was the first time he had heard the ranger laugh in a long while.

"That is one audience with the king that I would very much like to avoid." Aragorn replied as he pulled his sleeping tunic over his head and replaced it with a much warmer one. The leaves had all but left the trees and winter would soon be upon them.

* * *

"Daerandir!" Aragorn shouted, dropping his bag and supplies. He sprinted over to the saddled stallion, who nickered softly as the ranger scratched the horses neck. "I am so glad you are safe, my friend." After horse and master had been reunited it was time to depart. 

Legolas and Aragorn both bid farewell to King Thuranduil, who made the prince promise to return as soon as the pass was clear. Legolas nodded and hugged his father. Aragorn started to bow, but much to his surprise was also pulled into a tight embrace.

"Take care of my Legolas, Aragorn." It was obvious the king did not want to see his son leave so soon. The ranger nodded and smiled. The two friends, after distributing the supplies even between their saddle bags, mounted their horses and with a final gesture of farewell, rode off toward Rivendell.

* * *

These two are 'on a mission from God'...lol. Hope you liked it... reviews please! 


	11. Fighting A Losing Battle

Sorry this took so long to update, I had a major chemistry test and literally studied for three days straight! So, now I have been chem free for two days, and able to write more... I hope you like it!

* * *

-Part 11-

Fighting A Losing Battle

The sun was warm on Aragorn's face, but it did little to quell the biting chill that consumed him. He had felt fine after they had left Mirkwood, but as the journey went on he became fatigued and irritable. Slowly but surely the darkness was once again consuming him, and the sudden lack of conversation was not lost on his elven companion.

"Let's rest for a while." Legolas stated noticing the ranger's slouched posture. The man simply nodded and halted his horse.

It was strange. Aragorn felt so tired; an almost sick like feeling consumed him. Not a bodily illness, but mental one. He felt depressed, as if the weight of so many burdens had been unceremoniously dropped onto his shoulders. Legolas saw Aragorn's distant look and decided to voice his concern.

"Aragorn, have the voices returned?" The ranger shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts in order to answer his friend.

"They are but whispers, mellon nin, nothing more. All is well." The man offered a weak but convincing smile. Legolas seemed satisfied, and much to Aragorn's relief, turned and busied himself with starting a fire. As soon as the elf's eyes were distracted, the ranger dropped his ruse, leaning heavily on Daerandir for support. The horse turned his head but did not shy away. His master was not well and he knew it.

"Aragorn… are you…" Aragorn interrupted the elf's question, doing his best to hide the irritated feeling that rose up in his chest.

"Legolas, I am fine… I'm just looking for something." The ranger was indeed digging violently through his pack for something. Finding it, he quickly emptied half of the contents into the palm of his hand. The flowers were dried and crushed, but they were what he needed. Aragorn greedily tipped the weed into his mouth, its clean soothing taste flooded his senses. The smell of the herb was not lost on Legolas.

"Athelas… Aragorn, why didn't you say something sooner? We could have stopped."

"Legolas, I just want to get home… I do not want any delays. The quicker we get to Rivendell…" Aragorn's voice faltered, Legolas simply stared at him from across a crackling fire. How could he explain how he felt to the elf. Legolas would have no way of understanding.

"Legolas, it is strange. I feel so… so heavy." The ranger sighed this was going to be harder than he had expected. "My mind is clouded; my thought at times do not feel like my thoughts. And, yes, the voices have returned. The athelas helps, it really does, but just like the intoxicated haze the wine provided, even the healing plant is beginning to lose potency. The amount of this weed that I have consumed over the past three days alone would be enough to drive Sauron from this very land. It suppresses… thoughts… bad thoughts. I hate it Legolas, there is something very wrong with my heart. I am not myself."

Legolas' frowned, the lines that creased his face bore a dark appearance in the glow of the fire. Aragorn's words were frightening him, he had never heard the ranger speak like this.

"I do not mean to frighten you my friend, but the darkness is everywhere." Aragorn turned away, his voice falling to a mere whisper that even the elf had trouble hearing. "The darkness is in me…"

"No, Aragorn, you are confused. We are only two days from Rivendell, the pass was easy enough to navigate, the rest of the journey will be an effortless task. Lord Elrond will…" Legolas stopped speaking. The ranger was laughing.

"You are wrong, Legolas. My mind has never been clearer." If the elf had been scared before, this new rush of emotion was almost too much to endure. Legolas rose from where he was seated. Aragorn turned his back on the elf and placed his hand on his stallion. Daerandir reared up at the touch, only causing the ranger to laugh louder. Legolas approached the human and went to grasp his friend's shoulder, but he quickly retracted his hand. Aragorn turned around, his gaze focusing on the elf. Legolas cried out at the sight as memories from Nokalen flooded his mind. The ranger's eyes were as black as night, and the look on the man's face, though barely visible in the setting sun, could only be described as dangerous. The elf stepped back as the ranger drew his dagger.

"We are not going to Rivendell, we are going back to where this all started." The man started toward the elf, who gracefully turned to hop over their camp fire. The ranger reached out and tried grabbing hold of the elf's boot. Legolas, without thinking, kicked out as he fell to avoid the flames that licked greedily at his heels, sending some of the burning soot and smoke toward the human. The thick air filled Aragorn's lungs and his oxygen starved body collapsed to the ground. Legolas, quickly crawled over and finding a pulse swiftly disarmed the ranger and retreated. He had no way of knowing the mental state the human would be in when he came around. Aragorn awoke several minutes later. His right hand and face stung harshly.

"Le…" He began to cough violently. The elf was by his side immediately.

"Shh… don't try to speak… I am sorry Aragorn, I didn't mean to do that to you." Aragorn shot up and scooted away from Legolas.

"Legolas… you need to leave me! I can't control it anymore!" He rasped out before a fit of coughing stopped his protest. He shied away as the elf crouched down next to him.

"Listen to me, I will not abandon you to this fate… just as I promised back in that hellish place, I pledge the same oath to you now! So stop your fussing, you were burnt badly and you inhaled a large amount of smoke and soot." Aragorn stilled pulled away.

"Only on one condition," The ranger rasped out and the elf eyed him suspiciously. " You need to bind my hands." Legolas looked horrified, the ranger had obviously hit his head when he passed out. "I am not jesting Legolas, I told you that I could not control it… it is the truth!"

"Aragorn, I am not going to lead you into Rivendell like a common criminal. I understand that you are not yourself, all is well. I will be fine." Legolas folded his arms across his chest, the look he gave Aragorn reminded him greatly of Thuranduil's own scowl.

"Please, if you are truly my friend you will do this simple thing. Legolas I have had thoughts… they are not mine, I swear to you, but… I see myself…" Aragorn's eyes grew dark and he stopped speaking.

"What do you see Aragorn?" The elf's voice was full of worry.

"Legolas, I see myself… killing you… it's awful. The visions are different every time, but it feels so… so real! Please, Legolas do not allow me to do these evil things… I could not bear the thought of me…" His voice broke. Tears rolled down the ranger's face, and he held out his hands, his eyes begging the elf. Legolas, despite how his own heart broke, nodded in agreement and carefully bound Aragorn's wrists with a soft elven rope.

"Thank you my friend, it is better this way, really… I know that you will be safe." Aragorn smiled despite the severity of the situation. " Besides, this will make a wonderful tale to tell the twins!"

"Aragorn, sometimes I think that you are truly crazy!" The elf said as he tended to the ranger's burns. They were minor, but Legolas could tell they would be very painful. The stars had risen overhead by the time Legolas had finished. Aragorn stiffly rose from his seat and walked over to Daerandir. The horse was nervous as the ranger approached.

"Peace, my friend, I am myself again." the stallion grew calm and Aragorn despite his bound hands mounted the horse easily enough. Legolas looked over in confusion.

"Where are you off to human?"

"Rivendell, mellon nin, to my father's house!" Aragorn spun his horse around, he was ready to go.

"Aragorn, we need to rest." The ranger could not help but laugh at the response.

"Legolas, you are an elf… are you saying you are tired. I never thought I would live to see the day."

"Keep laughing and you will not live to see tomorrow." Legolas smiled as he threatened the human. " Very well, if you are sure you are up to it." The ranger nodded, he needed help, and he knew the longer it would take them to get home, the harder it would be to control his thoughts and actions.

Legolas picked up his bag, kicked out the fire and mounted his horse. They took one final glance around the camp, that was still bathed in the glow of the dying embers, before riding off into the night. Neither of them noticed the tiny leather satchel of athelas that lay forgotten in the grass.

* * *

Oh man, Aragorn has nothing to counter the evil inside of him... I guess this is going to have to get ugly before it can get better : ) Thanks to all of my reviewers... I really appreciate all of them... So please leave some more! 


	12. Thrown From The Light

Really sorry this post took so long! I just switched my major and it has been a very involved and hectic process. Course selection is just around the corner as well… but enough of my problems… On with the story!

* * *

-Part 12-

Thrown From The Light

Sweat glistened on Aragorn's face despite the cold weather that embraced the two companions. He was pale, and his silver eyes lacked their familiar luster. Legolas encouraged Aragorn as best he could, but wondered in his heart if the words he spoke even reached the man's heart. 

"Just a few more hours, Estel, and we will arrive at your father's house. I wonder if Erestor has made your favorite pastries, the ones with the sticky orange glaze, I could eat a whole mess of them right now. " Legolas has reverted to calling Aragorn his elvish name. He was hopeful that it would combat the growing evil and bring his friend back to the light. Aragorn's head dipped low; the fair being's words echoed strangely in his ears. He felt like he was under water. The elf knew the ranger would not answer, he just wanted to keep Aragorn focused on other things and not on his worsening condition. Suddenly, the ranger halted his horse and began to speak.

"Legolas, we need to rest… I can't." Aragorn shifted dangerously in his saddle, but Legolas, springing lightly from his own mount, caught the ranger before he hit the hard forest path. He lowered his friend to the ground, and removing his own cloak, the elf bunched the soft fabric under the ranger's head. Legolas stood up to survey his surroundings. They were still too far from Rivendell to alert the sentinels for help. The fair being, however, knew Aragorn's time was growing short.

Legolas' heart burned inside his chest; if he had just been a little more careful before packing up the camp, Aragorn would have had enough athelas to get through the rest of their journey. Cursing himself, he bent down and gently lifted the unconscious ranger up from the forest floor. The elf placed Aragorn onto Daerandir and while steadying the man, mounted the stallion himself. He nudged the horse on, his own mare following closely behind the bay steed.

Legolas could almost hear the rushing sounds of the Bruinen when Aragorn finally began to stir. The elf, however, was unaware that anything was amiss until Aragorn's elbow contacted sharply with his cheek. He cried out in surprise at the violent assault. The stallion underneath them grew restless. Daerandir did not recognize this unwelcome stranger that was mounted upon his back. It was not his master, and he felt an evil, like never before, surge through his body.

The stallion reared, and Legolas, still stunned from the blow to his face, fell hard to the ground, but rolled away quickly in order to escape the horse's lethal hooves. The ranger held fast, but he was unprepared for what came next. As soon as Daerandir's front hooves hit the ground, the stallion began to buck violently. Aragorn's bound hands prevented him from gripping the saddle, and he was soon thrown from the horse's saddle. The ranger could only curl in on himself in order to break his fall as he was slammed mercilessly into a tree. His right arm took the brunt of the trauma, and he felt a sickening snap. His forearm was broken in two. The darkness that had previously held him captive, quickly released its hold and returned to the deep recesses of his mind. Aragorn, left with only pain, soon fell into an unconscious state.

Legolas slowly rose to his hands and knees. He was not sure how long he had been laying on the ground, but judging from his stiff muscles, it had been a good while. Daerandir and his own mount had fled for the familiar court yard of the last homely house, and fore the first time in days, Legolas was relieved to know that it would only be a matter of time before help was sent. After attempting to suppress a terrible headache, he quickly assessed himself for injuries. Pain shot through his upper body, it was obvious he had broken a rib. He sighed and, mustering what strength he could find, shakily gained his feet.

"Aragorn…" He called out hesitantly, the elf's breathing was ragged but he pushed away the pain. There was no reply echoed, but it did not take long for the elf to find the ranger's battered body. He rushed over and attempted to roll Aragorn onto his back. Stopping when the motions elicited a soft groan of pain.

"Aragorn, do you have any pain in your neck or back?" The elf needed to be sure before he attempted to move the man. If the ranger had injured his spine, one wrong move could leave the human paralyze for life.

"No…my arm and shoulder…" Legolas unsheathed one of his long knives and carefully slit the ropes binding Aragorn's hands.

"Careful!" Aragorn ground out irritably as the elf caught his damaged arm, preventing it from hitting the ground. Legolas glared at him, but his look softened upon seeing the deep pain in Aragorn's eyes. "I'm sorry, Legolas, it just hurts."

"I know, mellon nin. Can you stand up?" The ranger nodded and the elf steadied the man as he clumsily got up from the ground. A wave of nausea washed over the human and before the elf knew it, Aragorn had slid back down the tree, gripping his abdomen with his good arm.

"May be I can't…" The ranger stated, trying his best to focus his vision.

"All is well Aragorn, the twins will arrive shortly, your absence from your horse's saddle will be word enough." Aragorn could see a faint bruise beginning to appear on Legolas' proud cheek. The human lowered his head in shame. He hated this weakness. As if reading the ranger's thoughts the elf broke the silence.

"Aragorn, do not fault yourself. I know that you did not mean it."

"Legolas I am so sor…"

" Strider! Don't say it, I already said it was not necessary!" Legolas reprimanded using another one of the humans aliases, one he reserved for idle threats and scolding.

"I can't help it, I'm…" Aragorn caught himself before it slipped out, but it was not lost on the elf.

"Would you stop apologizing! I swear you humans are so bull-headed. Once you set your mind on something, you never let it go!" Legolas grinned despite his sore cheek.

"Legolas, you of all people should not be calling someone else bull-headed!" Aragorn smirked back. The elf was about to retaliate when he heard the faint sound of hoof beats. Aragorn, also picking up the sound as it grew closer, turned his head in time to see, the elf lord of Imladris bolt through the trees on his grey mare. A sword hung from his waist, and his robes had been replaced with leggings, a loose fitting tunic and tall riding boots. The worried lines that creased his face, however, soon faded as he took in the sight of his foster son and the Silvan elf.

"Thank the Valar you are safe!" Elrond exclaimed as he dismounted. He strode over to Aragorn and wrapped him in a hug. Aragorn shifted suddenly, and the elf lord loosened his hold.

"Estel, what is wrong." He surveyed his youngest son, and noticed the broken right limb immediately.

"Ada, I can explain." Aragorn hissed as Rivendell's expert healer probed the break in his right arm. He looked into his son's dilated pupils and frowned.

"A concussion as well, ion nin? Did Daerandir throw you? That is most unlike him." Elrond was confused. Legolas, noticing the dark look that shrouded Aragorn's face, quickly intervened.

"Lord Elrond, we have much to explain. Perhaps it would be better to speak in the safety of Rivendell's healing walls." The Silvan elf sighed in relief as Elrond nodded, and the two elves quickly helped Aragorn up from the ground. Legolas breathing was quiet, but the soft wheeze was not lost on the elder elf.

"Legolas, I will also see to those broken ribs when we arrive." Aragorn snickered in the saddle. Legolas mounted behind the human and resisted cuffing Aragorn upside the head.

"You are lucky you are concussed, my friend." Legolas whispered, humor evident in his voice. Aragorn laughed softly at the threat as Lord Elrond began leading his mare down the very familiar path toward the elven haven.

* * *

Short, I know, but at least they made it… 'ducks volley of elven arrows' Ok, but you all knew that they were going to get hurt! It was no surprise…right? 'turns and runs away as the angry elven readers begin to charge'. Just to anwer any questions about the title, it's symbolic as well as foreboding! Reviews, constructive criticism, and grammatical corrections are most welcome… And thank you to all who have reviewed, whether you have a penname or not! Thanks for your continued support! 


	13. Defeated By Darkness

Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

-Part 13-

Defeated By Darkness

Elrond carefully pulled his foster son down from the saddle being. The man had been lulled to sleep by the smooth rocking motions of the mare as she walked. With Aragorn firmly over his shoulder, the elf lord, along with the prince of Mirkwood, entered Rivendell through its tall open doors. The elf lord smiled and shook his head in a dissuading gesture. Elladan and Elrohir grinned devilishly at their younger brother and began to approach them. Right now Aragorn needed rest; there would be plenty of time to spend with his brothers later.

"Elladan, take Legolas to the supply room; I need to tend to his ribs. Elrohir, come with me please." Legolas began to retaliate, but quickly shut his mouth when the young ranger began to stir. The prince knew that Aragorn had gotten very little sleep as of late, and he would have felt like a horse's rump if his loud mouth had caused his friend to wake up. Elrond smiled again as the man stilled in his arm. The elder elf knew that he would not be disobeyed, and with out another word, the he began climbing the stairs to place Estel into bed.

Elrohir pulled down the sheets and his father laid the human onto the soft mattress. After removing the muddy boots from the young ranger's feet, the elf lord gently woke Aragorn up.

"Estel, I need to set your arm, the bones will heal improperly if I don't." Aragorn, not fully awake smiled and nodded. The seriousness of the situation did not fully hit the human until his elven brother firmly gripped his shoulders.

"No, wait..." Aragorn began, but it was to late as a cry was ripped from his throat. Elrond looked up after he finished immobilizing the rangers arm, his eyes were full of sympathy.

"He is unconscious, Ada. The pain was too great." Elrohir said sadly as he gently released his younger brother. Elrond nodded and Elrohir stood up to leave, he knew his father would soon follow him. The elder elf sighed when his raven haired son closed the door. Elrond pulled the sheets back up, tucking in the edges like he used to do when Aragorn was a child. He placed a soft kiss on the human's forehead. The elf turned to leave, but something held his robes back. When he glanced behind to see what restrained him, Aragorn's sad eyes met the elven ones. The elf lord saw weariness, pain and fear in the deep silver orbs.

"Ada, tell Legolas to explain everything…It is important…" Elrond, careful not to disturb the newly set arm, pulled his youngest into a tight hug, cutting the human's pleas short.

"All will be well ion nin, now sleep." The command was soft but forceful, and Elrond felt the man's grip slacken. He laid the ranger back down and left the room immediately. A darkness had seized hold of the Eldar's soul through his son's touch; Legolas had much to tell him indeed.

* * *

The prince was sitting patiently talking softly with the twins when the elf lord entered the room. 

"Legolas, I need to know everything that happened to both of you… something is not right with Estel. He is different, he seems so…"

"Burdened, I know... let me explain." Legolas offered. The elf lord nodded and Legolas allowed the healer to tend to him while he told the story of what had happened to them.

"Lord Elrond, I just want you to be prepared for when Estel wakes up… He… might not be himself." Legolas fell quiet after this warning, signaling to the elder elf that he was finished speaking.

"I see… thank you Legolas, your ribs should be on the mend in no time." Elrond's prognosis was good, but his voice was heavy with concern. "Elladan, Elrohir take the prince to his room, he needs rest." Legolas recognized the strained look on the elder elf's face and much to the twins' surprise did not complain. He thanked Elrond and left quickly with the two dark haired beings chasing after him. Legolas wanted to be there when the ranger woke up... just in case.

Elrond, despite hating messes in his own supply room, let the disorder go for the time being and made his way to his private study. He quickly scrawled a short note on a curled piece of parchment. After sealing it, he strode over to the window. A small falcon sat perched on the balustrade of his balcony. Elrond tied the parchment to the predators leg and carefully picked up the winged creature. The falcon stilled as if listening to a silent command. The elf let his thoughts flow freely though his touch: urgency to find a grey cloaked figure. The bird understood. At once, lord of Rivendell tossed the Falcon into the air, and it immediately spread its wings and disappeared into the night sky. He then turned away and sighed, knowing that Aragorn would sleep through the night gave him solace as he laid down on his own soft bed.

* * *

'So, this is where the human resides… interesting.' The creature thought to himself, he could feel the ranger weakening with every breath. 'You will be mine soon enough, ranger.' 

Aragorn flung his arm out and cursed as it hit his night table. His fingers groped in the darkness and he resisted a yelp as something sharp dug into his palm. The skin had not been broken; he picked up the object. It was a dagger, well balanced, perfect for throwing, yet strong enough to slash…

"Aragorn, are you awake my friend?"

"Legolas… you should not be he…" The distress fell from the man's voice; his tone becoming smooth and relaxed as he continued his interrupted thought. "You should be asleep… you need your rest." A grin flashed dangerously across the ranger's face, but the room was dark and the elf's grogginess clouded his vision.

"How are you feeling, and your arm?" Legolas said, eying the freshly bandaged break; he sat down next to Aragorn's bed. Something was amiss, the ranger was taking a very long time to respond. Legolas asked again. "Aragorn, how are…" The elf cried out loudly in surprise as the small steel weapon sunk deeply into his forearm. He jumped back, knocking the large arm chair over in an attempt to keep his distance as the human rounded on him. Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel all burst into the room before the ranger had another chance to strike at the wounded prince.

"Estel, what is wrong with you? What have you done?" The twins asked in unison as they wrestled their human brother to the ground and disarmed him.

"Let go of me, and stop calling me that!" The human thrashed out violently. The twins only held on tighter. "You are no brothers of mine!" Seeing that Aragorn was well restrained, the golden-haired elf ran to fetch Elrond.

* * *

The door to Elrond's quarters were thrown open and hit the walls with a crash. The half lidded gaze that once peacefully graced the elf lord's face flashed from shock, to anger and then to concern as his vision finally focused on the blond haired figure of Glorfindel. 

"It is the young one, he is not himself!" Elrond did not need the statement to be elaborated to know what the balrog slayer had meant. Legolas had warned him what was to come, unfortunately, it had arrived before any of them were prepared.

"Where is Estel now?" Elrond asked cautiously, but he found his answer in a manner not to his liking.

"Filthy elves! Let me GO!" Aragorn fought against Elladan and Elrohir, but in his weakened condition he was no match for the elven twins. Legolas stood near the door, cradling his bleeding arm and watching the mayhem unfold. The twins looked at the prince with concern, but Legolas gestured them away, they needed to focus on Aragorn, not him.

"Do as he says, let him be… perhaps he will bleed to death!" A strange voice hissed from Aragorn's mouth as the twins tied his arms by his sides with rope that Glorfindel had brought, and laid him on his bed. They were tight enough to restrain him, but they would not re-break his arm.Upon hearing the dark words pour from the human's mouth, Elrond rushed over to Legolas. The prince's arm was bleeding freely. The elder elf probed the wound and relaxed when he determined that no major artery had been severed.

"Glorfindel, take the twins and Legolas to my storage room, so they can stitch this up…" The voice then dropped to a whisper, "Please hurry back my friend."

The golden haired elf nodded as he escorted the injured prince and the two twins from the room. Elrond's attention was now entirely focused on his youngest. It was not the Estel he knew, the eyes were black holes. Aragorn sneered, and the harsh voice seemed to echo in the elf lord's mind. The man was straining his left arm to reach the already stained dagger that was laying on the bed near him.

"Why do you restrain me, ada? You don't want to hurt me do you? What are you so afraid of?" The laughter cause the elf to flinch. He knew that this was not his son, but even with the knowledge that all the words were lies it still scared him. The elder elf felt like his son had been violated, and he hated it. Elrond turned and busied himself with drawing open the blinds. This was his chance. With one final strain against his bonds, Aragorn snatched up his hunting blade and slid it stealthily into the long sleeve of his tunic. The bright sunrise was soon streaming in through the stained glass windows, and the ranger shied away from the light.

"Estel, I know that you are in there somewhere. Tolo, ion nin… let me know that you are still with me…" For a second, the elf lord of Rivendell swore he saw the black eyes flash with the silver light that he knew belonged to Estel, but the moment was short lived. Crude laughter once again filled the room.

"Your Estel isn't here anymore, elf; he has been defeated by darkness. I hope it pleases you to know he fought as I wore his resolve down, but his weak futile attempts to stop me were not enough. Tell me, elf, what do you plan to do with me now? Do you really have the heart to kill one of your own?" Laughter again erupted, but the elf no longer heard it. Elrond was consumed with dark thoughts. What would he do if he could not save his Estel?

* * *

Intense I know... There should be a few more, but this will most likely be the last one posted until after December 13. I am truly sorry to have to do this! I have final exams and term papers and unfortunately Aragorn Legolas fanfictions won't help me learn chemistry. But do not despair...I am already working on the next story, so I thought leaving you hanging for a change wouldn't be too bad! Reviews are always greatly appreciated! 


	14. To Kill A Healer

Suprise, here is part 14... Enjoy!

-Part 14-

To Kill A Healer

The dark spirit seemed pleased, and for the moment he saw it fit to relinquish his hold on the young ranger. He enjoyed torturing this elf's mind, it hurt the ranger as well, he could feel it.

The stillness, that now filled the room, helped bring the elf lord out of his thought induced stupor. The thrashing had stopped, and Elrond soon realized that tear tracks now streaked the human's face. The ranger's silver eyes glistened in the light of the sun. The elf thought it so odd that something so sad could seem so bright, even happy.

"Ada, I am sorry…Ada? I know you are upset. I understand you are angry with me, but please… I need to know that this is real… I need to know that you are real… please. I just need to hear your voice." Aragorn's voice broke. It was true… the creature had not been lying. He was slowly breaking the ranger's spirit by turning his sense of reality upside down.

"O, Estel… I am not angry with you…" The elf lord wanted to tell his son how scared he was. He wanted to cry, but something inside told him to stay strong. Estel needed hope, not pity. "All will be well, soon… I promise, but for now, I am going to give you something to help you sleep. I know this is hard for you to understand, but it will be better this way."

Aragorn did not say a word, he only nodded as Elrond left to prepare the tonic. The human was afraid. The herbs would leave him trapped in the nightmares that tormented his sleep, but he could not refuse. If he ended up hurting someone else that he loved, his whole world would end. The ranger decided that being forced into a nightmare was better then waking up to one.

Estel sighed and sat up as much as his bonds would allow when the elf returned. The elder elf placed the cup to his foster son's lips, and much to the human's surprise the mixture smelled and tasted sweet.

"This is not what you usually use… what is in it?" Fear was evident in the ranger's voice.

"Relax, ion nin. All is well; I know your dreams are painful Estel. There is a very large amount of athelas to combat the darkness, as well as some white willow to dull the pain in your broken arm." Estel smiled weakly, he was ashamed that he had doubted his foster father's intentions. He wanted to apologize, but his eyes were growing heavy.

"Do not fight it, Estel. Just sleep." Elrond's voice soothed; It was breaking his heart that the only solace he could offer his tormented son was an unconscious rest.

Elrond did not know how long that the herbs would last, so he quickly set to work making more, pausing only to eat a small meal. He soon returned to his work room, but the elf lord was so exhausted from the harrowing events that took place the night before, that he soon fell asleep.

* * *

The soft clanking of glass upon glass cause the healer to stir from his dreams. He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, but found that they would not budge. Confusion spurred his movements and he soon discovered that he had also been gagged and blindfolded. The elf knew that he was still in his workroom, however, for a rather pungent odor soon assaulted his senses. 

"Your medicine is almost ready, Ada." The last word stung, as the man's voice reached the elf lord's ears. Using his shoulder, Elrond managed to pull off the blindfold that obstructed his vision, and the ranger soon came into focus. He was mixing several herbs together, but it was the human's smile that worried the elf the most. He seemed pleased with himself. Elrond shuddered, he was sitting in the corner of the room watching, just watching and waiting. A strange feeling began to over take the elf; it was panic. What ever the human was mixing surely did not seem safe, and Elrond did his best to loosen his gag as the man proudly poured his finished product into a goblet.

"Elladan, Elrohir, Gl…" Aragorn quickly covered the elf lord's mouth with his uninjured hand, the other was still wrapped in a hard bandage to protect the still healing bones.

"Father, you wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for the rest of the family, now would you?" The devil's voice whispered evilly into the pointed ears, but it was too late, footsteps echoed loudly down the hall.

"Illuvitar, be damned!" Aragorn, feeling frustrated, winced as he gripped the goblet in his injured hand. He quickly pushed it to his foster father's mouth. "Drink it or I will force you!" The human continued, but he was not taking any chances. He grabbed the elf's nose, cutting off all other air ways. As soon as Elrond opened his mouth to draw in oxygen, Aragorn poured the dark liquid down his throat. He then tossed the empty cup away, and held the elf lord's mouth shut until the ranger felt the reflexive swallow.

The twins burst into the room shortly after, and took in the sight of their little brother hovering over their fathers still form. Blinded by anger, Elladan shoved Aragorn into the wall. The human's head collided with the stone, and he fell to darkness.

"Ada, Ada wake up please." Elrohir pleaded. Elladan had rounded on the human's body. "Dan, Stop! He didn't mean to…!" Legolas, hearing the commotion, soon entered the room and had to tackle Elladan, who had begun to choke the life out of Aragorn, to the ground.

"I am going to kill him, Legolas. Let me go!" He could not bear the thought of losing his nana and his ada. It was just to much.

"Elladan, we need to get this liquid out of him… Elladan, he will die! I need you." Elrohir finally seemed to reach his twin. Legolas let go, and the raven haired elf quickly went to work mixing a vomit inducing powder with water. Legolas knelt down next to Aragorn. The human's head was bleeding freely, so the prince removed his outer tunic and quickly applied pressure. Elladan nervously handed his twin the concoction. Elrohir held his breath as helped his unconscious father drink the liquid, and they all sat in silence for what seemed like forever, until Elrond finally began to stir. The black liquid that he had ingested soon came back up; it was mixed with blood.

"Elladan, help me!" Legolas pleaded with the elf. The ranger's wound refused to clot. Anger still burned in Elladan's eyes, but despite his fury at the situation, he quickly prepped a needle. He then knelt down and began carefully stitching Aragorn's gash closed.

"Ada, sit down, where are you going?" The elf lord ignored the question and slowly crawled over to where Estel was. Elrohir only shook his head when he realized what his father was doing. Elrond simply wanted to over see Elladan's work.

"Be gentle, Elladan. Peace, ion nin, he did not mean it." The elf lord softly whispered to Elladan, who's hand were trembling violently by the time he had finished. Tears welled up in the younger elf's eyes.

"I am so sorry, ada, I was just so scared. I didn't mean to do this to Estel." He cried. Elrond placed a shaky hand on the twin's shoulder.

"Carry your brother into his room; relax Elladan, he will be fine." The elder elf gently wiped the younger elf's tears away. Elladan offered a weak smile, and with Legolas supporting Aragorn's head, they carried the human away.

"Elrohir, help me up…Elrohir?" Elrond however, soon felt a surprisingly strong hand grasp his shoulders. Elrohir, who had begun cleaning up the mess, only smiled at his father. Elrond smiled back, but resisted the urge to throw up again. The smell of pipe weed always made him sick to his stomach. Elrond never did forgive him for teaching Estel the nasty habit. The elf lord sighed.

"You are late… Mithrandir."

* * *

So I lied, but tell me did u really want me to not post until December 13??? I didn't think so :) Reviews please! 


	15. A Wizard's Help

This post took longer then I expected, sorry! lol... Hope you enjoy it!

Part 15

A Wizard's Help

Gandalf removed his big brimmed gray hat as he sat down at the table. Erestor took it from the wizard, hanging it on a peg by the door before bowing out gracefully from the room. Gandalf nodded in thanks before turning his full attention back to lord Elrond, who despite changing his robes still looked rather disheveled. The wizard sat patiently as the elf lord drank a warm mug of herbal tea that would hopefully help to settle the elf's aching stomach.

"At least I know now that Aragorn has paid attention to my lessons these past few years." Elrond whispered stoically, causing the wizard to smirk. The words helped put the two at ease about the situation until Gandalf once again broke the peaceful silence.

"From what you have told me, Lord Elrond, I think that Aragorn will be well again. It is a matter that I will take care of myself. No amount of medicine can cure this ailment. He is being possessed. " The elf lord raised his eyebrows; Elrond had seen many things in his long life time, but this was a very unfamiliar territory for him.

"Possessed, but where would… Mirkwood." Elrond mused to himself. "It happened in Mirkwood… Legolas told me the tale," Gandalf's eyes shone at the mention of a story to explain this strange occurrence. "Perhaps if you hear it for yourself, you will understand." Elrond offered, and the wizard nodded in concurrence. So Erestor was called back in to fetch the Mirkwood elf. Legolas entered the room, and it was obvious that he was exhausted. The elder elf offered Legolas a chair and he gratefully accepted.

"Legolas, I know that it is hard for you to recount, but Mithrandir wishes to know what happened to you and Estel after you were both captured." Legolas nodded, he was not pleased with the fact that he had been forced to re-live the nightmare over and over.

" Young Prince, it is in Aragorn's best interest." Gandalf smiled softly, he knew it was hard for Legolas, it shown in the elf's eyes. Legolas again solemnly nodded.

"I know... So where do I begin..." Legolas spoke and the tale was once again told, from the moment they met in the misty forest, to their arrival at Rivendell. There was not a detail left out. "That was when Lord Elrond found us." Gandalf frowned as the prince ended the account.

"I wish to finish this at once, Lord Elrond. Too long has Aragorn been haunted by darkness." Gandalf stood quite suddenly causing the prince to stiffen. He was unhappy with the words that just poured out of Mithrandir's mouth.

"Very well…" The Lord of Rivendell sighed, if this indeed was a possession, he hated to think about the events that were soon to come. Gandalf, seeing the princes reaction, smiled again.

"Do not worry Legolas, I did not mean it like that, we are going to help him." Legolas sighed, releasing the breath he had been holding, and together they all rose from their chairs. The three left the hall of fire and after climbing Rivendell's grand winding staircase, they came to Aragorn's room.

* * *

"An Istar… that is the best you could do? You disappoint me ada." The last word was spat like venom from a snake. Elrond ignored the dark voice and sat calmly in a chair next to his restrained foster son. The human's broken arm was still cause for concern, so it had been tied at his side 

"Mocking me elf? I do hope you are feeling better, ada… but when I escape, I will…" Before Aragorn finished his threat, the grey pilgrim entered the room. His face brought a strange brightness into the room, staving off the biting chill that permeated the rather large space.

"He has grown worse." The elf lord commented quietly. Gandalf nodded, and the twins and Legolas simply looked on, waiting… just waiting.

"He is indeed worse then you described, I truly came just in time." Aragorn strained against his bonds. This wizard was good, and powerful… too powerful.

"How do you fair, Strider?" The human spat on the grey clad figure and grinned.

"I am fine old man!" Gandalf stood at the side of the bed and despite the human's thrashing placed his hand on the ranger's forehead and closed his eyes. Suddenly the black eyes flashed silver.

"Mithrandir, he is winning this battle. I am so tired… so, so tired…" The ranger's voice faded.

"Aragorn!" Legolas attempted to get closer to the human, but Elrond's twin sons held him back.

"Aragorn, you must fight it!" Gandalf commanded, not allowing his hand to be shaken off the human's brow.

"… I can't… I can't!" Aragorn's voice grew dark and unfamiliar, and much to the wizard's surprise, the ranger managed to slip his broken hand out of the tight bonds. He struck out at the Istar, hitting him squarely in the jaw, but the wizard did not falter. The human cried out in pain as the set bones were once again knocked out of place. Elrond quickly rose from his chair, and restrained the young human's shoulder, being careful not to cause further injury to his foster son's injury.

"Aragorn, tolo del non galad!" The wizard fought against the ranger as he thrashed violently; this human could not be taken by the shadow. He was the future of men, and the wizard would not allow it! Gandalf suddenly appeared to grow taller, and the wrath of light shown in his eyes as he bellowed.

" I command you to leave this innocent… you no longer own him… Be gone spawn of Morgoth! You will find no sanctuary here!" At these words Aragorn's body grew still, the darkness, that had been harbored in his soul, rose up from his chest in the form of a black mist. Looking for another mortal to consume, but finding only a wizard and elves as hosts, the dark entity quickly fled the Last Homely house. With a screeching cry, it disappeared into the night.

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted as the ranger's head fell limply to the side. The twins released their hold on the prince, who rushed over to the unconscious human.

"All is well Legolas," Gandalf shifted slowly, his strength was all but spent, and with the assistance of Elrond, he quickly found a chair to rest in. The old wizard was tired, but seemed pleased.

"His spirit is battling the remnants of the dark possession. His mind and body will need time to heal." The elf lord finished the grey pilgrim's thoughts. Gandalf nodded in gratitude at the elf's intervention.

Elrond gently unbound the human's other wrist from the blood stained head-board, and carefully lifted his youngest son from the bed. He held him tightly as he carried the ranger out of the room. Legolas followed the elf lord nervously and opened the door to his own room without being asked. A sigh escaped the human's lips as he felt the soft sheets underneath him. Elrond smiled, his Estel was whole again. Elladan and Elrohir had disappeared, but soon returned with bandages and salve. The elf lord began treating the wounds, but Legolas interrupted the ministrations.

"Allow me, please…Mithrandir needs your assistance." Elrond acquiesced and rose from the chair that he was seated in. The blond elf readily took his place and resumed the work.

"Shall I have Erestor bring up something to break your fast?" Legolas nodded. The elder elf smiled and before the prince knew it he was pulled into a tight hug.

"Thank you for keeping my Estel with the light, Legolas…" He whispered. He placed his hand on his son's cheek before leaving the room to tend to the wizard. Legolas smiled and turned his attention back to his friend, who for the first time in weeks was resting peacefully.

* * *

There should be at least one more chapter :) Hope you liked this chapter and as always your reviews are appreciated! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of my readers! 


	16. Where Darkness Lives So Too Does Hope

My deepest apologies to all, that I have kept you waiting so long for the final chapter is unacceptable. I have simply been overwhelmed with transferring schools as well as finding a job and unfortunately some things had to be placed on the back burner. Its just a short sweet little wrap up, but I hope you feel that it was worth the wait.

Part 16

Where Darkness Lives So Too Does Hope

"He should be well…" Gandalf said with a smile as he tightened the girth on his horse's saddle.

"You are sure you must leave us so soon, Mithrandir?" Elrond questioned as the wizard mounted his bay mare. The elf lord could not help but smile as the old wizard stuffed his grey brimmed hat on his head.

"Oh, I shall return, and it will be sooner than you think, my good Elrond." Elrond cocked an eyebrow at the response.

"Just give Estel a few months of rest, he has been through enough. Your 'adventures' will have to wait, especially after the last mishap, that you dragged him home from. And wizard, I never have forgiven you for instilling in him that dirty habit of smoking! " Gandalf laughed at the elder elf.

"So ready to accuse me? Humans, as I am sure that you have already found out, are very… curious." Elrond shook his head. "Farewell, my friend." Gandalf swiftly changed the subject.

"Yes, Farewell. Be safe Mithrandir, I have a feeling this is not the last time you will be called upon to heal Estel."

"Indeed," Gandalf nodded and spurred his horse out into the forests. On the wind, the elf lord caught a faint call… "Bed rest, master Elrond, lots and lots of bed rest…for the both of you!" Elrond smiled, it was easier said then done.

* * *

Aragorn had not moved in his sleep for the majority of the day. He had contracted a slight fever after being healed, but it had been no match for the healing skills of Lord Elrond, who managed to quell the affliction. The wizard had been right he needed rest. Legolas spent hours mothering the human, despite the Elf Lord calmly explaining to the prince that Estel just needed time to cope. Elrond, however, soon gave up his lecturing and eventually had each of Legolas' meals sent up to Aragorn's room. The Mirkwood prince kept vigil there for two days, his only reward being a finger twitch every now and then.

Finally, something inside Legolas snapped.

"Ranger, I can't take this anymore. Get up, or I will make you get up!" Legolas was nearly shouting. He could take the silent waiting no longer.

"Aragorn, you are so stubborn! Just open your eyes and let me know you are in there! I swear, if you do, I will clean your sword, fletch you new arrows… I'll even polish your saddle…"

"I never thought I'd ever hear those words from your mouth, my prissy elvish prince. I will most definitely have to take you up on that offer." Aragorn smiled sheepishly up at the elf, who had nearly fallen from his chair. The prince had never expected to hear a reply, but he was glad he did. Legolas would have punched the human if he had not seen the dark circles, and pale skin that the ranger now bore. Remnants of restless sleep and haunted dreams.

"Aragorn, you need to eat…" Legolas rose from the chair to retrieve a tray of food, but the ranger quickly grasped the elf's arm. Aragorn pushed the sleeve up as best he could with his broken hand revealing a fresh white bandage.

"It is nothing, don't worry, I am fine. You should be more concerned with your arm, Lord Elrond will want to reset it soon." The ranger's eyes grew stern.

"Don't change the subject. I know I did that, Legolas… I am so sorry." Aragorn whispered fiercely. He was so ashamed, so embarrassed at his weakness. "If I had of fought it harder, none of this would have happened… Oh Valar, how is my father. What have I done?" Aragorn begged the elf with tear filled eyes for the answers that he desperately sought but feared more than death.

"He is fine Estel. I am fine, and no one holds you at fault for what happened. It was out of your control. I understand…and your father understands as well." Legolas stated in an affirmed tone. His friend did not need guilt to impede his healing as well, and the prince would not have Aragorn torturing himself for something that he never meant to happen in the first place. Aragorn nodded, and Legolas again rose. After giving the tray to the human he turned toward the door. The man looked confused.

"I am going to get you father, Aragorn. You arm needs to be reset." The ranger paled after the elf left the room… more pain.

* * *

"Tell me again, why you didn't see fit to do this while I was unconscious." Aragorn ground out. He grit his teeth as Elrond gently probed the break.

"Estel, I was afraid that you would not be ready to deal mentally with the pain. You mind was so fragile." The elf lord stopped what he was doing and looked into the pained silver eyes.

"Ada, I am so sorry for what I did to you… I never meant…" Elrond pulled his son into a gentle embrace.

"Aragorn, I have not and never will place any blame on you for what has happened." Elrond pulled away and smiled, "It was just your bad luck. I think it is starting to rub off on all of us."

"Ada, if you weren't going to be setting my arm in a few minutes…" Aragorn laughed, and it warmed the elf's heart that his youngest was once again happy. He handed Aragorn some herbs to chew for the pain and waited a few minutes before calling Legolas, who had stepped outside to give the two some privacy.

"How are you feeling, Estel?" Elrond asked and the human looked back nervously.

"My arm feels a little numb." The ranger admitted, knowing that the façade would soon disappear as soon as his father started his work.

"This is going to hurt, but that is the best I can do for the pain. Are you ready."

"No," Aragorn ground out, as he clenched his teeth and set his jaw. "Just get it over with." Aragorn shifted forward, so Legolas could sit behind him. The elf wrapped his arms around the ranger and held him tightly against his chest. Elrond grasped his foster son's broken arm, and he began slowly working the bones back into their proper place.

The cry of pain that tore from Aragorn throat was loud enough to wake the dead. He pulled against Legolas, who only held tighter, despite the humans thrashing. Aragorn could feel the bones in his arm as they ground against each other and finally slid into place. The ranger grunted in pain and tightly shut his eyes, preventing the tears of pain that had welled up from falling. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of silence, he found his voice.

"That is two times I have had to endure this pain, the next person that comes near my arm will soon find themselves in the same predicament." He threatened causing the two elves to smile.

"Aragorn, these empty threats do not become you." Legolas jested quickly evacuating his position on the bed, and relocating to a chair well out of the ranger's reach.

"Dance away while you can, I do believe my saddle is in need of polishing, my prince!" Aragorn laughed as the elf's face fell. Elrond simply stood and suppressed a chuckle as he left the room. Those two were going to be the death of him.

"That promise I made… It was never meant for your ears… I was just…FINE!" Legolas gave up. He had been trapped. "Anything else, _my lord_?"

"No that will be all… what was your name again?" Aragorn feigned forgetfulness and nearly fell off the other side of the bed as the prince lunged at him. But he never hit the ground as Legolas' strong grip held onto the human's good arm.

"I am so glad you are back, mellon nin." Legolas whispered as he pulled Aragorn into a hug.

"So am I, Legolas, so am I." Aragorn replied as the elf pulled away, but a sly smile graced his lips. "Now get out of here, you have a lot of work to do!"

"Aragorn… get some rest my friend." Legolas smiled as he quietly left the room. The ranger smiled as he settled deeper under the covers, he was home.

* * *

As always I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well as the whole story. I will be taking a small break from LOTR ficts, the next will most likely be a batman begins torture angst fict, but who knows... you will just have to wait and see :). Once again thank you for your unending patience, your encouraging reviews, and your fantastic imaginations, they are what really help make these stories come alive. Best Wishes to all my readers... RangerAragorn44


End file.
